Winter Break
by LoveBooks14
Summary: Something is going to happen to Cammies grandpa. Someone has gotten married, someone is getting married. Someone is going to find a lost love. Someone will relalize who they love. 1st fanfic! would love it if you reveiwed! Not very good at summarys though so it probably doesnt sound good! has some cusing
1. Chapter 1

Winter break was finally here! After convincing my roomates that I wasn't going to runway or do anything "stupid" they were leaving. Liz, was already on her way to the airport, to spend the holidays with her parents in Alabama. Macey had just gotten into her limo. It would be taking her to a private jet that would be taking her and her many bags to New York. There she would do last minute shopping and attend some high class auction that would make her spend 28 hours looking online for the perfect dress. In the end she couldnt find one so she would being wearing my strapless red dress for the sophmore year dance. Bex was staying. Not for the whole break though, her parents were flying in (they should be here any minute,) from London so they could be here for Dads memorial service at langley. They were honnoring him for all he did for the CIA and his work in the take down of the Cirlcle of Cavan.

"Cam, earth to Cammie!" someone had said while waving there hands in the air, like mant do when they are trying to get the attention of someone. Then I realized that it was my mother and that someone she was trying to get the attention of was me. "Sorry, I must have spaced out for a minute." I said finally coming out of my fog. Mom smiled and strightend her navy blue blazer. "Thats okay, Kiddo. I kow you have got alot on your mind," she smiled motherly as if she wanted to take the stress out of me. Because the truth was I had alot of stress. I had just finished (and i am talking less than 3 hours ago) all of my makeup work that had pilled up from when I MIA last semester, when I left to find answers. I had finshed finals. Mom and I had planned Dads service, but I still have a lot to do and think about. Like how am Iplanning on kidnapping Preston Winters? LIke I am I going to speak at my dads service? What will I do the rest of break? Go to Nebraska? Risk my grandparents safty just because I missed them and Grandma Morgans cooking? "Thanks mom, Whats up?" I asked. "The Baxters are here!" she said excitedly.

We walked down to the main corridor, where Bex was hugging her mom and Abe Baxter was shaking Zachs hand. When we walked in Mrs. Baxter hugged me and Mr. Baxter hugged mom. Then we swithed I hugged Bex's father. Father. I remembered than mine was gone, dead. For a minuted I envied Bex. Not for the reason that she was a killer spy (no pun intened). Not for the reason the she was drop dead gouregous( again, no bun intentend). But the for the reason that she had a father. Someone to walk her down the isle. Someone to pat her on the back and say "Goodjob Sweetheart." I wanted that. I didnt have it. It was that simple. Then I did something that I hadnt done in a while. I wished I was normal. That the Circle Of Cavan hadn't killed my father. That never knew about the circle. That I was normal. But then I looked around. I saw my mother whos face light up when Joe Solomon walked in. At my bestfriend, whom I almost lost, whom was talking to her mom. At Abe Baxter who cracked a joke with Agent Townsend. At my Aunt who talked in a circle with my mom and Joe. And then at Zach who was smirking and walking closer to me. And I remembered that a very long time ago I agreed that normal was totally overrated.

* * *

Dinner that was made by my mom, Abby and Mrs. Baxter consited of homemade pizzas. One was cheese, that was burnt(mpm was incharge of that one) and one hambruger. I failed to mention that all of the Gallagher Academy staff was on break as well so that mean't no cheif. Joe and Mom were the only ones brave enough to try the cheese one. While the rest of us ate little slices of the hamburger.

"So, tomorrow we need to leave by 9. In car one, Racheal, myself, Abe and Grace. In car two, Townsend, Abby and by recomendation Bex," Joe sighed as if it pained him to finish his thought. "In car three...Cameron and...-sigh-Zachary. Now you two need to remain on task. You. Can. Not. Be. Late. Do you understand?" I think the whole room got what he was saying. Bex and Abby snikerd. Abe and Grace look at their laps pretending to not be listening. Mom gave me the death stare which meant _He means it._ Townsend cleared hos throat uncomfortably. Joe was glaring at Zach alomst-fatherly- as if he was telling him to keep is hands off his..daughter. I blushed and sneaked at look at Zach. Of course he was smirking. I rolled my eyes. Than made his smirk turn into a smile. "I get it Joe. I wont even think about doing this-" before I could object his nose was touching mine and he smirked. He kissed me. IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY. I pulled back, and looked around Abe and Grace were gone. Abby and Bex were staring and smiling as if to say _I told you that you would end up totally in love. _Townsend pretending to be very interested in the crown molding and high ceilings. Joe was staring just staring trying noy to crack a smile. My mother, looked at me disaprovingly as if she were saying_ I get that your boyfriend and girlfriend but seriously not at the table AND NOT IN FORNT OF EVERYONE! _

"Well its not like he gave me a choice." I said gesturing to Zach, trying not to get giddy. Willing myself not to blush and not smile.

"Dont act like you didnt like it, Cameron." Zach smirked putting a hand on the small of my back. "Shut up, Zachary" I said staring at my mom. She got up and looked down trying to hide her smile. I knew that I was not in trouble so I smiled. Joe laughed and said something about meaning it.

"Well, It was a long flight. Wasnt it Abb's? Lets head on to bed." Townsend said fake yawning wanting to get out of the awkwardness. Abby took his hand. Wait?! Did Abby just hold hands with...TOWNSEND? I saw a glemps of somthing on Abbys hand as I turned to my mom. We exchanged a look as if to say _what the hell?_

They left and the subject was dropped. Bex went to her parents room. Mom and Joe left to. Leaving me with all the dished and a smirking boyfriend. This was going to be a long break.

**Hey everyone! Thanks sooooo much for reading! It would mean the world if you reviewed! This is my first FanFic and I uploaded it on a whim! Please tell me what you think! Even if you hated it! **


	2. Chapter 2

My clothes, makeup, and hair products were all ready packed. I had been already been told which shirt goes with which skirt. I had already been taught how to apply my makeup and how to staighten my hair with out burning myself or my hair. I was basically ready to go, but one question was stuck in the back of my mind. _What the hell was I getting myself into? _

"Cam. Are you aready?" Bex stood in the door way. We were basically wearing the same thing. PINK brand hoodies and skinny jeans. I looked in the mirror and then back at my best friend. The only thing that different was that Bex looked cute, I looked like a slob. Bex was one of those girls that looked good in everything, I sadly did not.

"Um, yeah. I guess," I sighed and rolled my suitcase out the door, turning off the light and shutting the door. Outside it was cold, and the weatherman had predicted freezing rain so the coulds were a light gray and fluffy. I walked out onto the front steps of the Gallagher Academy with everybody else. Grace and Abe were talking to Townsend about there lastest mission even though I am 99.999% possitive it was highly classified. Solomon was standing, arm rapped around my mom, who by the looks of it had begun to cry. Abby and Bex started hugging her. Zach was standing there watching the guards drive up in our cars that we would be driving to D.C. My mother sniffled hugging Abby, rubbed her eyes and looked up. There were 3 cars. A Jeep Grand Cheroke, a pick up truck and a SUV. Joe walked to the black SUV, Townsend to the Jeep leaving the old pick up truck for Zach and I. The keys were already in the car so I ran for the keys. Fortunatly, Zach didnt realize was I was doing. So I got to drive, He got in the car, saw me smirking and rolled his eyes.

"Please, tell me you drive better than Bex," he said smirking back, while putting on his seat beat. "Much," I said while starting the engine. It groaned and started. Everyone else was alreadty leaving the Acadamey's driveway. Zach turned on the radio finding a song and turned it up. the current song ended and the DJ said something about an up coming concert and only one lucky winner. A new song started and I reconized it immediately and Zach and I looked at each other. Nodding. He slid on sunglasses (even though it toally wasnt sunny.) HTe song was Look At Me Now by Wiz Kalifa.

"_I dont see why you hatin out side of the club. You cant even get in." _he said looking at me. "_ Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh...LEGGO!" _I said looking back at him. We bursted into laughter. Everytime we studyed for finals together we woul listne to that song. It was kind of like an inside joke. After finishing our laughing fit, I merged on to the highway, not even realizing that we had gone into Roseville and left Roseville.

"Gallagher Girl, if your whole spy thing doesnt work out, you could be a rapper," he said turning down the radio. I laughed. "Thank you, but you on the other hand shouldn't quit your day job." He put his hang over his heart, pretending to be hurt. "Gallahger Girl. That hurt," fake sniffled. "I'm sorry." I said focusing on the road. One hand on the wheel the other arm resting on the center consol. "You know, I have saved your ass twice and I dont even know your favorite color," he said, "so what is it?" I laughed. "Twice? Oh really? And dark purple. Whats yours?" I said glanceing at him sideways. " Yes, twice. Sophmore year finals and the time Bex was about to make you run 9 miles last week. Blue." He said. "OH whatever!" I laughed. Blue. My eye color.

"Cam. Can I ask you something?" The tease gone from his voice. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. "Anything." I said. My grip tighting on wheel. Because anything could be about to come out that boys mouth. He looked nervous and uncomfortable. Crap. "About your dad. Will you speak? At the service?" I sighed. "I honestly dont know. I want to but... what would I say?" Zach shrugged. "I-I I dont know. Just forget I brought it up. Ok?" I laughed he was nervous and kind of adorable. "Calm down. Okay?" I said. I grabbed his hand. He realaxed. We sat in silence for about an hour. Humming to the songs we knew.

"So after gradution what do you want to do? Like over the summer?" He asked finally breaking the silence. "I guess I want to travel. Maybe see my grandparnets for a while. But then go to Rome, maybe Paris. What about you?" I turned my head to the side. What would happen to us after graduation? Were we even a couple? "Be your travel buddy?" he said laughing. "If you wouldn't mind?" said Zach looked at me. " Good, I was going drag you along anyway." I laughed. "You jsut made my job a whole lot easier." We laughed. Both not knowing what the future was holding. " Miss. Morgan where is your location?" Townsends voice came from the radio. "Um. 1 hour and 23 minutes from the location," I said, "right behind you.." I rolled my eyes at his snorted trying to cover up his laughing.

For the next hour and 22 minutes, we talked. We laughed and joked. We pulled into Langley and my heart felt like it was going to beet out of my chest. When we got out of the car, Zach took my hand and guards took our bags. And we, along with everyone, else walked into Langely. Again I wondered What I was getting myself into.

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy chapter. Next chapter will be better, I hope. Thanks for reading! Reveiw? Go check out my other story if you like Heist Society? PLEASE! Next chapter will be about her dads service. Hope you liked it even though it was pretty bad! At least you had a little Zach and Cammie!? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I havnt updated in like a week! NO, MORE! like a week and a half? I was going to update over the weekend but I got really busy. HS3, Perfect Scoundrels came out like 2 days ago? I have started it bit not finished it! So far it is AMAZING! Words can not even explain! I am past page 118, if you have read up to there then you know the importance of that page. I cried. Dont judge. In the last chapter I wrote that the song called Look at Me Now was by Wiz kalifa. Its not! Its buy Chris Brown. Sorry about that! This chapter is just exlplaining some stuff. Next chapter will be much better and really emotional. I am starting to right it now. Its really emotional and sad. So sorry if it takes a bit longer because I really want to get right. Also I am sick! I stayed home yesterday and today. Today, I am starting to feel better so I thought I would update it. SOOOOOO HERE IS THE STORY! Hope you like it! Reveiw PLEASE! You, guys are so good about doing that! Dont stop now! Also, help me out a bit? Any ideas about what Cam should say? **

* * *

The people at Langley were very nice. They set us up in rooms in the living headquarters, Mom and Joe (EEWWWW, right?!) in one. Townsend and Abby in other. Again, I repeat myself, what in the hell are they up too. I mean, I am completly fine if they are dating, actually I prefer it. Its almost unexplainable. Townsend, he is good for her. Keeps her grounded. Gives her someone to lean on, someone to come home to. Abby, she needs that, deserves that. God, knows shes been to hell and back, multiple times. But for the love of God! Tell us! Bex and I shared a room, Zach was all by himself. And Abe and Grace had a room. Like I said, very nice. Someone took our bags, someone brought us food, someone tooks us through the long cold halls. It was still raining. The weather matched my mood. The wind had an unmistakable bite to it, that meant winter was no longer on its way but had arived.

That morning, the morning I would burry my father. Again, but for this time it was real. Real. I would no longer wonder if he was still out there, trying to get back to us. I would not longer look at the moon and wonder if was looking at the same one. I would no longer have-a father even if he was gone. He was gone. No hope of him coming back. I hadn't seen him almost 6 years, but now it was as if I was just now saying goodbye. For good.

My dress should have been longer. I should have had my old body back. I shouldnt have these scars. My heels should have be shorter. I shouldnt look in the mirror and see what everyone had said since I could remember. I shouldnt have looked like my mother, I shouldnt have her cheek bones, her glossy hair. Or his blue eyes that everytime someone looked into them today they started to tear up. Because he was gone.

The people that attneded the service were all agents. Of the CIA, MI6 and even some FBI. They all loved him, cared that he was gone, wanted him back, realized that he was gone. They would no longer hear his laughter that everyone seamed to love. No longer hear his corny, bad jokes and puns that only he thought was funny. Because he was gone. Zach sat in the back, I stood in the front. Once there was no one in line to hug or cry with us, I would look at him. He would make a stupid face or give me the thumbs up. He would wink, or smile. He didnt come up by me though. Maybe because everyone knew who he was. No, who his mother was or is. Maybe it was because I was a reck. Or maybe he was just as scared as I was.

The people coming up to hug us were always telling stories, tell me about the eyes that seamed to be the twins of mine. Some would sniffle, some would sob, some didnt cry. Some praid, some kissed the closed casket, some layed a picture of them together on the casket. They all wore black. Most stayed for the service. Taking a seat in the rows of folding chairs that were lined up in front the casket. We sat in the front row. Townsend on the end, then Abby who was sniffling and mumbling "Rome." Townsend, smothed her hair, kissed her head. then Joe who hasnt looked up in 10 minutes. His eyes were blood shot this morning, sometimes he would slip and slur his speech in way only really drunk people would. Mom was holding his hand, sobbing herself. She had hugged, everyone in the room, thanked them for coming. She had kissed the casket 2 times. I was sitting inbetween Mom and Zach. I had been suprised when he came and sat with us. When he pulled me to his chest with his arm draped around my shoulders. When he was kissed the top of my head. When he asked how I was holding up. When I looked up and saw his green eyes shining and a tear ascaped from his eyes. That was the first time I had seen Zach Goode cry. It broke my heart.

"Cam, I am so sorry," he choked out. I just nodded and put my head on his shoulder. It was 10:32 in the morning and I my body felt as if it was 2 in the morning and I still hadnt slept. The priest dragged on, talking about forgiveness and letting go. The director of the CIA spoke. Telling us about the time he first met my dad. He chuckled at a memory but didnt share was he had thought of. Keeping the memory private and to himself. He began to cry. Looking at my mother and I, he sighed. "I think I speak for just about everyone, when I was that Mathew Morgan will be missed. He was a loved man. And he will be avenged. Rachel, I promise you that." Mom got up and hugged him. They cried together, he said how sorry that he hadnt stopped him. My mother asured him that he didnt to do anything. That: "Matt was a stubborn person, you couldnt have stopped him."

"And now, I think that Matts daughter, Cammie, woukd like to speak?" the priest said looked at me. Grace patted my back. Zach squeazed my hand. I looked at Joe, he nodded. Then Abby. "Go kill it, Squirt." she said. I sigh and stood up.


	4. Chapter 4

"Umm...errmm..," I said neverously as my gaze landed on my mother, Joe Solomon, the empty chair that I ocuppied just seconds before. And finally my eyes rested on the boy in the front row, in a suit, with emerald green eyes, that were slightly puffy from crying. Even though I am sure he would never admitt it that he was in fact, crying.

He winked, but his eyes never left mine.

"Thank you all for coming," I said while wiping my sweaty plams on my black, Macey approved dress. Shifting my weight from one foot from one to other. The room was packed, I seamed to have there full attention.

"I have to completely honest, I didn't know I was speaking till about 10 minutes ago. Therefore I have nothing prepared, so I guess I will winging it. Sighing I looked down, "Which should never be aloud." under breath, so no one heard it, hopefully no one would.

I guess someone heard it because they laughed. A man in the back called, "Just like Matt!" The room exploded into laughter. I laughed and glanced at my best friend who was in the second row with her parents, one on either side. She smiled and gave me the thumbs up. Both of her parents were chuckling and bowing there heads. As if they were having a memory that they had from long ago and wanted to savor it. When they room finally clamned down, the inside jokes were done being shared, the smiles dropped as there gazes went to the casket. As if they were feeling guilty about, smiling, having a good time.

I looked at my hands, expecting the sweat to be rolling off, to be shaky. But they weren't. Because I realized that everyone had atleat one thing incommon. We all loved or love my father. So, i should not be nervous. And I wasn't. Smiling I knew exactly where to start.

"My dad, was a good dad. He always had the best advice, was always in the best mood. He alaways had to put his 2 cents in." I heard a certain british voice say " I wonder who that reminds you off?" A deep voice laced with a tease say, "No, shit." I rolled my eyes causing that annoying smirk to grow.

"The best advice he ever gave me was something that I will never forget. He always said to everyone he tallked to, live in the present. Never in the past because if you spend your time living in the past, then you wont be able to catch the present. Have no regrets. I try so hard to live by this. But, I always will regret this. I never got to say goodbye. Never got to say thank you for what he did for me, for our country. I guess this is my way of saying it now. So, thanks Dad. I know he wouldn't want us to be sad, to be happy. So, I am done crying about what happend. He would want us do be done crying." I had more to say, but someone started clapping. I found the him, and my jaw hit the floor. By, this time everyone had joined in. I looked from the boy in the back to the boy in the front to my best friend. They all followed my gaze and their jaws hit the floor.

In the end, the service was very nice. I am glad we did it. My mother, Joe and I stood out side the building. Giving one final hug to all the guests. Zach never left my side. Bex's eyes shined with excitement mischeif at the same time. When the boy finally came out, he smiled sadly pulling me into a hug.

"Cam, I am really sorry about your dad," He said, oddly he smelled a little like Zach. "Your speech was amazing. You were so brave to do that."

"Thanks, Grant." Bex walked up. A smile spred on his face like butter. His eyes lit up. Yeah, he was totally in love with her. Bex did the same thing. She had it bad, very bad.

"So, I hear that your going to spending some time in London this winter, with my family," she smiled. Zachs arm mindlessly found my waist and rested there.

"Yeah, my parents are on a mission. So, your parents offered to take me in. When I had the chance to see my British Bombshell again. Well, let's just say I couldn't say yes fast enough." He winked, Bex blushed. Yes, I know. Rebecca Baxter just blushed. She had it worse than I thought.

"Rebecca, dear our plane leaves in 20 minutes. Say good bye to Mr. Newman. You will see him in 2 days." Abe said.

I faked gasped. " OH NO! Two whole days without flirting with each other! How will you ever survive?" Zach smirked, shoulders shaking.

"Oh, like your any better. I so much as turn my head and you to are making out." Bex said. Grant smirked, shoulders shaking.

"I resent that, Baxter." I smiled hugging her. She hugged back. "Have a great time in london. Call me, okay." I said letting her go. She nodded and turned to Zach.

"Don't fuck things up with her, Goode. I swear, you break her heart. I will find you. And I will kill you." He nodded, but he still pulled her into half hug. They had become pretty close. Like brother and sister. Only she threated him. Alot.

After Bex left. Grant left. Everyone left. All that was left was my mother, Solomon, Townsend, Abby, Zach and I. We stood on the side walk. I yawned. Taking off my shoes.

"Get me out of these damn things" I said. Abby did the same. Everyone laughed at our lack of love for heels. Even though Abby lived in them. We didnt talk, we just walked back into the living head quarters of Langley. We changed, because the lord knows that I am not riding back to the Academy in this dress. Can you say uncomfortable? I changed into yogas and a sweatshirt that I had stolen form Zach. He had taking the rest of the clothes and put them in the car. Then I realized, being the super smart person I am, forgot to take the other pare of shoes that I had packed, they were in the car. Crap, I am not wearing those hell shoes again. I walked out of my room to find Zach sitting on the floor, right next to my door.

He smirked, "Damn, I really liked that dress." He got up.

"Well, though shit. That thing was like hell." He laughed.

"Wait, is that my sweatshirt," he turned me around and inspected the back. It said GOODE and a big number 14 on the back. "IT IS!" he gasped.

"How did you get it." I walked down the hallway and turned around while still walking.

"Spy?" I said pointing to me and smirking. He fake gasped putting a hand over his heart pretending to be hurt. "My smirk, my line, my sweatshirt? Whats next?" I shrugged. While he jogged to catch up with me. When we got out to the parking lot I realized that everyone had already left.

"If your such a great spy, then where are your shoes?" he asked. I shrugged and looked down at my bare feet. He laughed, "Did you forget to get out other shoes?" He asked me like a three year old. I nodded.

"Whatta fail. Come on," he said. He walked in front of me and bent down. I laughed.

"What are we? Four?" I said.

"Fine then I guess you can walk to the car in your heels." he said walking away a little bit.

"NO!" I said running and jumping on his back he laughed and continued walking, like I weighed nothing. When we got the car, I let him drive because I was really tired. About an hour into the drive back he spoke.

"So, are you gonna go to Nebraska?" he asked.

"Yeah, like for a week, maybe less. We are going to Nebraska." I said. Smiling at him.

"Oh, we?" he said looking at me.

"Yes, didn't you agree to be my travel buddy?" I asked.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long! But like I said I wanted to get it right! AND! I was sick! so tons of makeup work! Then, I had a history report, a historical fiction story and a science fair project that I had to do! GUYS I GOT TO MEET ALLY CARTER! BEST DAY EVER! AHHHH! She was really nice and funny! So, I am going to uploading more, like Monday maybe? Please review! I wanted this to be really good. but, i dont know. This is the result of 1 AM writing! So, Grant is here to! WHAT?! Did you guys think he was Josh ar first? No? Okay. **

**So please review? THANKS FOR READING! BIG THANKS TO: ExPlOdInG dOnKeY cUrSe. For helping me with this! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am watching 21 Jump Street right now! This movie is SOOOOO FUNNY! Have any of you guys seen it? What about Pretty Little Lairs? Oh, gosh I sound like the bigest stalker ever, but it makes me feel less forever alone if other people share my obsesstions.. am I like the only one like that? Yes? ok.**

**You guys, seem to like my '1 o'clock in the moringing' writing! lol I am really excited about the upcoming chapters! I have alot of ideas about what is going to happen! Its gonna be pretty awesome! I think the next time I update will be like friday or the weekend! I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS! Sadly, Ally Carter does but its okay because she is awesome! to clear up any confusion, yes, it was Grant who started the clapping!**

* * *

When we arrived back at Gallagher, Abby told us all into that she needed to talk to everyone. We all gatherd in Mom's office, Mom sat at in her desk chair. Solomon sitting on the corner of her desk, like he did every day in class. Zach and I sat on the couch while Abby and Townsend stood in front of all of us. I know they are going to tell us, I just now it. And no, it's not a spy thing, its a girl and neice thing.

"So, Edward and I have something to you guys," Abby took a deep breath. Looking at Townsend who nodded. He smiled, Yes! I know, smilage!

"Last month, when we on a mission in Las Vagas," Abby sighed, "We got married." Abby and Townsend smiled at each other.

Silence, that is all that happened. I swear, you heard crickets. I looked at Zach whos eyes were huge. He looked at me, then Joe who looked at me, mouth open. Then all 3 of us looked at Mom, whos eyes watered, hands were clasped, then something strange happened. A smile appeared on her lips, spreading to her whole face. Even her eyes, it was real. Mom, was happy. Really truley happy. So, I smiled. Mom stood up, walking to Abby. By this time the tears were flowing freely, streaming down her cheeks.

"I am so happy for you," Mpm sobbed. Abby sighed in releif, hugging her back. Joe and Townsend shook hands, and did that man hug thing. Joe smiled, Townsend laughed. Abby looked at me, and cocked a hip.

"What? No hug for your favorite Aunt?" I laughed. And hugged her. I turned to Townsend.

"I know I speak for everyone, when I say this," I walked closer to him. Poked my finger into his chest." If you screw this up, if you hurt her, an any way. I will find you, and I swear to God I will kill you. Get it?"

He nodded. " Yes, Ms. Morgan." he said.

"Townsend, I am your niece now, your allowed to call me Cammie." I laughed, Joe laughed, Abby laughed, Zach laughed, Mom laughed. Abby hugged Zach, even though he looked uncomfortable he hugged her back. Since when, do spies hug so much?

"I am starved. Abbs, what do you say we go get some dinner? What? Chinese?" Townsend asked We all nodded. When they left Zach and Mom left to go set up the dinning hall with plates and tha kind up stuff. I was about to leave when Joe sighed.

"Cam, can I...umm..ask you something?" He was staring at his shoes, looking really nervous and uncomfortable.

" Sure. What's on your mind?" I asked turning back to him. When does Joe Solomon ever get nervous? Crap, he was propably going to tell me that he was leaving and he wanted me to tell my mom. I was not going to tell her that.

" I just wanted to make sure it is okay with you..if I.. look Cam, you know I love your mom. I wouldnt be asking this if I wasn't 100 persent sure that Matt was..gone. But you know that I would never mean to hurt her, or you. I guess what I am trying to say is that..um...would you mind if I aked..your mom to..marry me?"

I stood there, eyes wide, hands shaking. I was basically looking into my moms future..literaly.

"I know you wont hurt her, I know you wouldnt ever dream of hurting her. I know that every time your in the room her eyes are bright, I remember that look. She used to look at my dad like that. So, I know she loves you. If I say no, then its like I am saying no to her happiness. And she needs you, go for it okay? Just dont make it to cheesey, okay?" I smiled.

He laughed, "Thanks Cam." We left my moms office. In the hall of history a question popped in my brain. "Can I see the ring?" He laughed

"Your such a girl," while he pulled a small teal box from his pocket.

"AWW! Tiffany's! Classic." The ring was amazing, it was a band made of small dimonds, then in the center it held a huge diamond. "Damn, you did good." inspecting the ring I nodded. "When did you get it?"

"5 months ago." he sighed.

"Get to it. I got to go, Okay. See you at dinner." I said walking away.

When I got to my room I noticed that there was a dark figure standing next to my bed, looking at the picture of Macey, Liz, Bex and I at at the dance during the Blackthorne and Gallagher Exchange. I walked but behind it and kicked its legs so its knees would buckel and it would fall. Before it could fall I grapped his hand and flipped him over my shoulder, when he landed I put one foot on his chest, still holding his wrist. When I looked down I laughed. I wasnt expecting to see his face.

"Damn, Gallagher Girl." he moaned in pain.

"God! You scared the hell out of me." I said helping him up. "Did I hurt you?" I asked sarcasticlly.

"Yes, I think you did." I laughed and turned on a light. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Waiting for you, I saw you talking to Solomon earlier. What did he want?" He asked sitting down on Maceys bed. I sat down on mine. I looked down at my hands. "Cams, you alright?" he asked worry laced in his voice.

"Yeah, I am. Really. Solomon is going to ask my mom to marry him." I said looking up at him. His face was blank, his eyes were blank. He was in spy mode.

"How do..are you ok?" he was back, worry was there again.

" Yes, I am fine. I just dont know, what is gonna happen." Just then Abbys voice came over the P.A system.

"Cammie and Zach, I swear if you are somewhere making out I will send Joe to find you! Get your little spy butts down here! Time to eat dinner!" Zach laughed, we walked to the door. "Gallagher girl, I am going to be with you through it all, so please dont worry about it to much okay?" I nodded, stood on my tip toes to kiss him.

"I mean it! Now!" Abbys voice came though the P.A system. "We should go." I said. Zach sighed. When we got down stairs, the music was loud, the food was still in the bag, Abby saw us and smiled. Mom and Joe were danceing. It was just like when I was little. Abby took my hand, and we started singing the song and dancing, Abby went up to Townsend and dragged him out from th corner. I went up to Zach and pulled on his arm.

"No, no, no! I dont dance! NO!" He said.

"Oh whatever!" I said walking away. Leaving him to stand alone in the corner. Mom turned down the music and we all sat down to eat.

"So mom, I was wondering if it was okay if I could go to Nebraska, like for a week?" I said looking at her.

"Sure Kiddo, but I dont think you should go by yourself." She looked at Abby who looked sorry.

"Sorry squirt, I wish I could but I just got a new mission." I nodded. Mom looked back at me.

"Kiddo, I am so sorry I have to get stuff ready for graduation, and the new group of 7th graders." I looked down at my plate, I hadnt seen my grandparents in about 2 years. I felt like I was going to be sick, after graduation, I didnt know I would ever see then again.

" I um...I could go with her.." Zach said not looking up from his plate.

"I dont.." mom started but Joe stopped her. "Racheal, maybe they should go. I mean, Cam hasnt seen them in 2 years and Zach doesnt have any place to go either, plus we know that Zach would be a good protector of her."

"I just.. sure. What the hell," she said. YES! I was going to Nebraska, with my boyfriend, for Christmas!

BEST WINTER BREAK EVER!

* * *

**Sorry if this was a pointless long stupid chapter. But is needed for the rest of the story! Plus Joe! Abby and Townsend! In other news, my brother just ate a WHOLE bag at chips. #teenageboyproblems. **

**Hope you guya liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! PPPLLLLEEEEEAAASSSSSSEEEEEEE EEEEEEEE!**


	6. IMPOTANT PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys sorry this isn't a new chapter! I hate it when people on here do this. like you think its a new chapter but really its just a giant note! Yeah, it annoys me! So I made a promis to my self that I wasnt going to make one, but I really need your help with a few little things! So if you could just tell me your answer in the reveiws or even PM me it would really help me out! **

**I want to ask you guys this to make sure that you would like it and not hate me for it! So I was thinking about adding some new POV's to this story. Like Zachs, maybe Cammies grandparents, Joes? The reason I havent made up my mind about it, is because the Gallagher Girls books are all written from Cammies POV, from her journal, or diary (whatever you like to call it). So, if I do this then I am straying from the actual story line of the Gallagher Girl books. Yes, I do now that is waht FanFiction is all about. But, I have read some stories where the author has used a diffrent POV other than Cammies and the readers didnt like it. I just wanted to see your stand point is on the subject, for future stories and chapters of mine. Does that make any sence?**

**The other thing I wanted to talk to you guys about is my other story on FanFiction. It is a Heist Society story, that is Allys other books. I realize that the Heist Society Archive on FanFiction is smaller than the Gallagher Girls Archive. Therefore, not to many people have read my story. Or, if you have read it: did you just not like it? Because no one really reveiwed it or anything like that. So, if you did read it and liked it do you want me to continue with it? Or, those of you who have read it but didnt like it, could you tell me why? Or, if you havent even read the story, and have read the Heist Society books, can you go read it? And do something so I know that you have read it? Does that make any sence either? The story is called: The Family! Not the other one without the exclumation mark, because that one has some grammar errors amd I didnt know how to fix them without rewiting the whole thing and making a new story out of it! **

**I am a girl, haahahahha. I got a review (that was a really nice review) and the person was wondering if I was a guy. No, well unless I really have this whole science and health thing mixed up, I am a girl. Hahaha. I didnt want there to be like any confustion, I guess. Well, I was mainly answering that persons question. AND I am so happy that I am not all forever alone in a little corner all my by self! You guys like PLL! AAHHHHH! 21 Jump Street was pretty amazingly funny. And come on its got Channing Tatum in it, so it wasnt to hard to watch..**

**SO PLEASE ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS! By reveiwing or PMing me. It would help me alot and make the story more enjoyable for you! THANKS! **

**This note became alot longer than I wanted it to be..**

**okay, now I am just procrasinating on homework... **

**BYE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Last night I started watching the Lying Games! THIS SHOW IS AWESOME! I do like PLL better though, but its is amazing. I am little confused about what the Lying Gams are though. I am on EP:5 of season 1, so if anyone could explain it to me a little more? But without giving it away? Or does it tell me more in upcoming episodes? I am in love with the clothes on this show! **

**Anyway, here is Chapter 6. Thank you guys so much for answering me and reading my Heist Society story! It means so much! Every reveiw I get puts a smile on my face. And then everyone is like WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY ARE YOU SMILING AT YOUR PHONE LIKE A FREAK?! I dont own the Gallagher Girls, sadly...Ally Cater does.**

**And this is in Zachs POV! I am really excited to write from his POV! **

* * *

ZACHS POV

To say the least, I am nervous. I mean, come on I am meeting my girlfriends family. I know what your thinking too, why do you give a rats ass? Why does Zach Goode care about what anybody thinks about him? I care, because this I CAMMIE'S family! Cammie, you know, my girlfriend? I like her alot..like alot. So, if her family likes me then maybe they will purswade her to like me more? I know, its a stupid thought. But still I want them too like me. They didnt know my mom, or anything about the Circle. They dont know anything about me, which means I have too let those people get to know me. I have to let them in, like I did with Cam. And that wasnt easy. At all.

"What are you thinking about?" Cammie asked, she was leaning up agianst me. Her legs were curled up under her, head resting under my arm. My arm drapped around her. She traced the scars on my hand causing me to shiver. I repressed it, so she wouldnt know the effect she had on me. God! I was starting to sound like a girl! I have to spend more time talking to Grant!

"Nothing." I said looking around the plane. Everyone was either watching a movie or reading a book.

"No, I know that look. Now, Zachary what is going on," She said trying to find my eyes. "And dont lie to me." she said her blue eyes hardening.

"Fine! I was thinking about what is going to happen in a few minutes. I am really nervous," I sighed looking down my hands. She laughed and looking my hand. It fit perfectly inside of my own. Okay, Goode man up!

"Really Cam, I want them to like me. Your the only girl I really cared about."

"You will be fine! They will love you! Ohhh, there were other girls?"

"Thanks Gallagher Girl, Of course there were others! They just cant stop throughing themselves at me," I smirked, she rolled her eyes. God, what was this girl doing to me?

"Whatever. But seriously, you will be fine! They are not judgemental. But, I do have to worn you about something. I have 3 cousins." she looked at me. "Twin girls, Blair and Bell. And then they have an older brother, Bodie."

"What? Do you think I am scared of kids, or something?" I asked, she laughed.

"No, I was just telling you! Blair and Bell are 7, Bodie is 22." Before I could respond the captian inturputed me.

"This is your captain speaking. If you could please fasin you seatbelts, we will be landing in about 5 minutes." he said. After everyone had fasined there belts I could feel our height dropping.

"God, I hate this part," Cam said, she was dripping the armrests, eyes clenched and her face was pale. I drabbed her hand. "Thanks," she said, slightly less tense.

When we landed, Cammies face was bright with smile. I could feel my heart beating- NO! Think manly thoughts! Baseball! Boobs! **(I legit asked my brother what he thinks about it was very** **disturbing) **

"Lets go!" She said taking my hand and throughing her bag over her shoulder. When we got the the turminal, Cammie dropped my hand and her bag. She ran to a little girl that had a sign that said: Cammie! A other little girl had a sign that said: Zach! She dropped to her knees and pulled the girls into a hug. I walked up behind her, noticing a boy behind the girls.

He looked at me and offerd a smile, " I am Bodie, you must be Zach." He stck out his hand. I shook it. He quickly turned his attention to Cammie, who looked like she was about to cry.

"You have no idea how bad I missed you guys" she breathed pulling Bodie into a hug. "We missed you too cuz." When thet broke up, I looked down at the two little girl who were whispering to each other, giggling. I knelt down to there level,

" Hi, I am Zach. What are your names?" The girls blushed and giggled. Cam picked one of them up.

"Stop torching my little cousins." she smirked. " I would never!" she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so this is Blair," she said shacking the girl in her arms, who giggled more. "Then there is Bell." she said to girl standing and took her hand and twirled her around. "And, you have met Bodie." she said. Patting the guys sholder.

"Why dont we go home? Grandma made a bunch of food, and is dying to see you both!" Bodie said.

"Camster, I am so glad your back!" Blair said while we walked out of the airport. Blair was still attached to her hip, while Charli had gotten on her back. Bodie and I carried the bags. Snow and ice covered the ground, and snow was still falling. It was really cold to.

We drove for a really long time, passing 3 small towns, 1 large city. 18 cows, 19 horses, 7 right turns, 3 left and 55.6 miles later we pulled onto a long rock driveway. At the end was a really big house, 2 barns and 3 fields. In the feilds there was 20 cows, 9 horses and 10 goats. Yes, goats. The drive way had 4 cars in it. When we got out, Blair and Bell ran ahead to the house. Bodie, Cammie and I all walked into the house. Instantly I could tell it that this was going to be interesting and nerve racking. But, maybe it woul be worth it, after all letting Cammie get to know me was the best thing that I ever did. Best thing that ever happend to me. Goode! MAN UP!

* * *

**PLEASE reviwe they make me sooooo happy! Bell, Bodie and Blair are actually based on my own cousins! When I met Ally, she said the Cam doesnt have any cousins. But hey, it is fanfction! Right! Let me know what you think! It means the world to me! soory if it was boring, it was manitory for the story! But, seriously I asked my brother what he thinks about for you guys! So I think you owe me a review! Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Upon starting to write this I have realized 3 things. 1: I am extremly tired 2: I have NO idea what I am going to write. The combination of the first 2 may result in my 1 A.M. agian. 3: I am already on Chapter:8! And I not even to the reason why I even wrote this story! Well, you guys seamed to enjoy my pointless 1 A.M writing so you will most likely see it again. Thank you guys so much for reveiwing and following and favoriting! It means sooooo much! Did you like Zachs POV? Do you want more diffrent POV's, because I really enjoyed writing it from a diffrent POV. I really like writing if I know that you all are enjoying what I writing! And I only know if you are enjoying it by reviewing so PLEASE review! **

* * *

Cammies POV:

I could tell Zach was nervous, when we walked in I felt him tense behind me. I could hear Bell talking, grandma shutting the oven door, grandpas booming laugh, aunt Amanda jokes. I had missed them all, so much. I mean I cried at the airport when I saw Bell, Blair and Bodie, for god sake! I ran through the long hallway, entered the kitchen. Dragging Zach behind me, Bodie trailing behind. The kichten was full of people and food. It smelled like baked ham, and apple pie. It was warm from the hot oven and bodies in the large kitchen.

"Now, I know that isnt my grand daughter. No, my grand daughter does not leave for almost 3 years and not give her poor old grandpa a hug the second she walks in," My grandpa said. I ran up to him and gave him a big bear hug.

"Camster we missed you!" My uncle Dan said pulling me into a hug after I am released from my grandpa.

"I do believe that I am the girls grandmother, you are her uncle. I am more important, so why are you getting a hug before me?" My grandma's voice came from behind me. I smiled, and hugged her.

"Okay. I guess I am chopped liver." Aunt Amanda sighed. I laughed, " There is enough of me to go around." After I finished hugging everyone, I had completley forgot about the dark haired boy standing in the door way.

"Whoa Cam, who's the hottie?" aunt Amanda asked, I turned to her putting a fake confused look on my face, "Who-what are you talking about?"

"Ha-ha, very funny Cam," Zach said as he walked further into the room. "I really don't- OHH! You mean Zach," leaning closer to Amanda I said," you think he's hot?" I said scrunching up my nose and said it loud enough for everyone to hear, while making it look like I meant it as a side comment.

"Camster, have you seen him?" Grandma said from the sink. Everyone laughed, Zach just stood there looking uncomfortable, I walked closer to him. "Everyone this is Zach Goode, Zach this is umm everyone." After that there was a bunch of hugging and hand shaking and laughing. Zach was introduced to everyone, we ate a amazing lunch, I am pretty sure Zach ate at least half of the ham. He would complent grandma on the food, she would blush, he would just look at the twins, they would blush. He would tell Amanda that he was "just in love" with the new judges on American Idol, she would blush. He really knew how to poor on the charm, it was pretty weird. But hey, by the time he offered to clear the table they all loved him. Or at least I hoped they did.

After lunch the twins were falling asleep, so Amanda and Dan decided to take them home, Bodie had a work realated meeting that he had to attend. So, it was just Grandma and Grandpa, Zach and I. " Cammie, do help Zachary with his bags. He will be staying in the guest room, down the hall from yours."

"Grandma, I think Zach can manage his own-" I was cut off by Zach.

"Thank you so much for everything Mrs. Morgan, your house is bueatiful," I rolled my eyes.

"No need to thank me dear, now go get settled." grandma said going back to the kitchen.

"Now, pesant. You heard her, fetch my things." Zach said running up the stairs leaving me alone. I rolled my eyes, dragging the bags upstairs. Once I got upstair is looked in the guest room, no Zach. I left the bags in the hallway. I checked the Bathroom, no Zach. I checked the den, no Zach. I checked the computer room, no Zach (have I mentioned that this house is huge?) I checked my room, Zach.

"There you are. What are you doing in here?" I asked, walking in.

The room was my favorite in the house. It was redecorated the sophmore summer break. It was very modern and sleek, yet it was homey. The all white bedding contrasted perfectly with the all black furnature. There was a desk next the wall of windows, that a white curtains. Outside the lake was sparkling, and the horses roamed. The closet was huge, full of the clothes that grandma had boughten and insisted that looked amazing on me. The attached bathroom was white and black. White sink, white spa tub, white walk in shower. Black grante counter, black toothbrush holder and soap despenser, black towles and washclothes. I loved it. The only color in the room was from the pictures that were hanging on the walls. Of course if the frames were hanging on the 3 white walls then the frames would be black. But if the frames were on the black acsent wall, the wall that my bed was in front of, they were white. The picutures were all ones form happy times. Some with Bex, Liz and Macey. Some with my grandparents. Alot with my parents. 2 with Abby. 1 with Joe, Sevreal with the twins and Bodie, when the twins were born, when they graduated kindergarden, 1 from every year that I came home. One with just me and Bell, one with just me and Blair, one with just me and Bodie. 1 from my grandpas 50th birthday party a few years ago. I loved the pictures, think they were my favorite part of the room.

"Nothing, just looking at the pictures." he said, I walked up next to him. "Whats this one from?" he siad pointing to one from about 2 years ago.

"Bells and Blairs 4th birthday, I think," I answered, slipping my hand into his, "Thank you, for coming with me." I said putting my head on his shoulder while I looked at a picture of Joe and I. God, he was going to be my stepfather. Stepdad, I was going to have a dad again. But, it still wasnt the same, I wouldnt call him 'dad', we would never be 'dad and daughter' because the only person that I could or would, ever call dad again was gone. Shit, he was actually gone. I cant believe it.

"You would honestly think I would let you come here by yourself, I am your travel buddy. And I wanted to meet your family." He answered.

"Sorry if it was over whelming, I didnt know they were all going to be here. I would have warned you." I said feeling guilty for springing my crazy family on him.

"Cam, it was fine! I like them! Your aunt is easly to get along with, your grandma can cook, so I am bound to like her. Bodie seams cool, your uncle is funny. Your grandpa, you have him rapped him around your finger, so I have something incommon with him. And those twins are the cutest things ever." I laughed, good he liked him.

"Good, and I dont have my grandpa rapped around my finger, and I am pretty sure I am cuter than the twins, but hey, whatever," know it was his turn to laugh.

"Yes, you do. And yes you are." he replied.

"God, cheesy much, Goode?" Before he could reply Grandpa Morgan nocked on the door frame. Zach immedatly dropped my hand and took a step away from me. Both, Grandpa and I, laughed at his reaction.

"Zachary, you have been with my grand daughter for over a year, you are aloud to touch her, son." Zach blushed a tad bit.

"Yes, sir." he said looking down at the black stained hard wood floors.

"Zachary, I was wondering if I could have a word with you in the barn, maybe show you my gun collection?"

"Grandpa!" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Cammie!" he said in the same tone. "I am sure your Grandmother would like some help."

"Yes, sir." Zach said. I just rolled my eyes. Grandpa left the room, Zach followed him.

* * *

**Hate it? What does Grandpa Morgan want ot talk to Zach about? PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**So I wrote this. And I swear to God I had it almost done! Then my freaking computer decides to crash and eff up EVERYTHING! IT FREAKING DELETED EVERYTHING! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO PISSED! I had some colorful lanugage. VERY COLORFULL, I think I said the F word like 7 times and son of a B like 19. I am still ssoooooooo ticked, but I wanted to get this up because I wont be able to upload throughout the week. So, this is what I do for you guys. PLEASE NOTE: this could very easliy turn into my 1 A.M writing sorry.**

* * *

**Zach POV**

"Tell me about yourself, son." Cams grandpa said as we walked in to barn west of the house.

"Well sir, there is not much to tell. I am 18, my dad left, or died, I honestly dont know, when I was a baby. My mom shipped me off to Boarding school when I was 12." I said looking down at my feet, putting my hands in my pockets. He was probably going to threaten me, something like 'if I ever hurt his grand daughter I will pay.'

"Thats a shame, so-Zach," he said quickly changing the end of his sentence. Probably so I wouldnt feel bad that I never had anyone to call me that.

"Ehh. I realized that I dont care. I dont need them, I have Cam-other people." I said quickly fixing my mistake. He chuckled.

"So, does my grand daughter know that your in love with her?" he asked. I did a douple take.

"No, sir, I am afriad she doesnt." I said realizing that I was in the love with her. Everything about her, her blue eyes that over the years had become my favorite color, her smile, her hair, her laugh, her everything. God, Zach! Manly thoughts! But legit, the thought of her hurting made me want to throw up. Her smile made my palms sweat. Her voice gave me butterflies. I am in love with Cameron Morgan.

"Well, you should tell her. She feels the same way. I have not seen her this happy since..her father," he said," What I wanted to talk to you about was Cameron actually. I want you to promiss me that you will never leave her, not even if she tells you she hates you, because she wont mean it. If you leave her, she will be broken, she was lost to many people to be normal. I am afraid that if she losses one more she will snap."

I understood what he was saying, but I disagreed with him. He thought Cammie was normal, she was stronger than he thought. She was trained to handle pain. I knew she could handle heartbreak, but I didnt want her to. I wanted to protect her and save her . Even though she didnt need it. I get it, no one wanted their loved one to be hurt.

"Promiss that I will never leave her." I said willing my voice not to break.

"Good, she needs to someone strong. As, much as I hate to admit it, I wont be here to hurt every jumbass guy that hurts her." he said as we walked away from the horse that he had been petting. "Lets go in, its colder then a welldiggers ass in the Klondike." he said while exciting the barn, I laughed at his choice of words.

"So the whole gun collection thing?" I asked.

"Was just to make Cam think I was threatening you. And I have one, its fairly large. I like you Zach, dont make me have to use it." he said while patting on the back.

"You wont sir," I said as we walked into the warm house. Cam and her grandma were in the kitchen.

"Cam, dear could you get me the-oh hello boys." her grandma said as we entered the kitchen. I smiled and sat down at the stool, her grandpa say down next to me. Cammie stopped stirring something on the stove top, her grandma stopped beating the dough. They all stopped, looked at each other, then to us then back to each other. Cammie turned around.

"What do think this is? Hotle California? Off your asses and on your feet!" Cam said.

"Butch, get me the flour. Zach and Cammie set the table. Cammie language. " her grandma orderd. I chuckeled to myself, wondering how much trouble Cammie would be in if her grandmother heard half the words she said. Cammie showed me where the plates and sliverwear were, while she got the tablecloth, and napkins. When we got to the dining room Cammie handed me one end of the table cloth, while she took the other end to the other side of the table.

"What did my grandpa want?" she asked.

"Nothing really, just threatening me." i said and shrugged it off. We had finished setting the table. She hugged me, her arms around my neck, almost reflexifly my arms went around her waist. "I'm sorry." she said. She was obvisously stressed out that I wouldnt like her family.

"Cam its fine." I said finaly letting her go. We went back to the kitchen, were her grandma told us to go find something to do because they had it undercontrol in the kitchen. Cammie gave me the tour of the house. I was huge! 8 bedrooms, a game room, a computer room, a den and 2 living rooms.

And the concludes the Cammie Morgan tour," she said while walking down to the main level. I laughed at her refrence to sophmore year.

Dinner, of course, was amazing. I made sure to tell Mrs. Morgan, she blushed. I crakcked jokes with Mr. Morgan. After dinner I insisted on doing the dishes, but they made sure that Cammie was going to help.

"What did you want to do? Grandma has bingo and grandpa usally-" she was inturped by the phone. "I got it!" she yelled **(this is where it crashed) **

"Hey aunt Amanda!" she paused, listening to the other end of the line. "yeah sure...we would love to." she paused again "yeah we will be over in about 30 minutes." pause. "Okay, love you too, bye." and she hung up.

"We have to babysit. Dan and Amanda have emergencey and Bodie is busy. So I am going to change and we are going ot leave." Great, I was going to watch kids. Perfect.

* * *

**Cammies POV**

I changed into yoga pants and a PINK hoodie because I didnt know how long we would be there. Zach didnt look so good when I told him what we were doing, but he would get over it. I wanted him to spend more time with Blair and Bell because they were like my little sisters. When I got down stairs I informed grandma and grandpa what we were doing, we walked out together. Grandma to bingo, grandpa to a hunting meeting and Zach and I to babysitting.

"Sorry, if you didnt want to do this I just wanted you to get to know Blair and Bell better," I said as we walked to the spare car. I got into the drivers seat.

"Gallagher Girl, its fine. I want to get to know them! Oh God, your driving? Cam, I thought you want to get there in one piece," he teased.

"Get it the damn car, Zachary." I said while starting the engine.

"Fine," he put his hands up insurender, "but if we die its your fault."

When we got to Dan and Amandas house Blair came running out in her pjs to greet us. Bell was following behind her. Blair ran to me and jumped up and I carried her, Bell did the same but with Zach. I guess they were warming up to them.

"You guys are going to freeze to death!" I said. When we got inside Amanda and Dan met us at the door.

"Thanks for doing this, guys. My sister just went into labor! A week early!" Amanda said.

"No problem," Zach said. Once they left Zach was coaxed into playing dolls, I locked all of the doors. When I went back to their play room Zach was laying on his stomach, doll in hand, his feet were in the air swinging back and forth. Blair was in the closet, Bell was on the floor.

"What are you looking for?" I asked Blair who was quickly going through the large amount of to-to's.

"Looking for a to-to for Zach. He said that he wanted one." she said not looking up. I laughed.

"Well blue is his favorite color, so I think this one is the best." I said holding a baby blue to-to. She nodded excitedly and we left the closet.

"Zachy! Look what Cam found, its blue! Your favorite! Come on! Come on! Put it on!" she pleaded. Zach stood up, looking me in the eyes, I smirked.

"Yeah, Zachy, put it on." I said. He just glared, he was about to say no when he looked at Blair and Bell, he wordlessley put on the to-to. I have never laughed so hard in my life, Blair and Bell did to. The rest of the evening was full of coloring, a fashion show, a tea party, and 3 episodes of SpongeBob. At 9 o'clock, I figured it was time for them to get to bed. Bell was already asleep, next to Zach on the recliner, he carried back to their room. Blair was awake but didnt object to going to sleep.

"Love you, sissy." Blair said when I covered her up. Sissy, she thought of me as a sister and I left for 3 years. Ladies and Gentleman the winner if worst cousin goes to...Cammie Morgan!

"I love you too, Blair-bear," I said before leaving the room. Once I came back out to the livingroom Zach was on the couch, he looked up from the TV when I walked in.

"Whats the matter, Gallagher Girl?" he asked while he pulled me down to sit by him.

"I was gone for almost 3 years and they think of me as a sister. I wasnt there, for 3 years." I said looking into his eyes, tearing up a bit.

"Gallagher Girl, it wasnt your fault. You couldnt have come here. Not with the Circle after you. They would have gotten killed. You were protecting them!" he said pulling me closer. I rested my head on his chest, breathing in scent that always seamed to calm me down. But it ddidnt and I sat up.

"I know but I was still gone. They probably though that I didnt love them, that I had forgotten about them. That"- I was interputed by Zachs kiss.

"Shutup. Stop talking like that, okay?" he said when he pulled away. I resest my head back on his chest. We ended up watching many more episodes of SpongeBob before Amanda and Dan got home.

On the way back I let Zach drive because I was tired. When we pulled up cop cars lights were flashing in the driveway. And grandma Morgan stood on the front lawn, shaking, talking to a cop. I got out of the car, running up to the house.

"Miss, you need to step away-" a cop said.

"Thats my grandmother." I snapped, he let me go. I ran up to my grandma and she pulled me into her arms. By this time I was shaking and crying to. I was scared, what the hell happened?

* * *

**Thats all, folks. **

**I got alot of inpiration for the saying of grandpa Morgan from my own grandpa. Like:**

**Its colder than a welldiggers ass in the klondike **

**Off your ass and on your feet**

**What do you think this is? Hotel California? **

**I also got the personality of the twins from my own twin cousins, and my grandpa of course, is based off of grandpa Morgan. **

**And Amanda was married into the Morgan family. Dan is Matts brother. Does that make sence? **

**I have noticed something, since writing thing where Zach is like think Manly (thursdays update) , I have gotten alot of PMs about the what my brother said about what guys think about. Alot of you guys said you asked your own male friends or brothers, I have never laughed so hard in my entire life reading those. They (along with the reviews) make my day! They are so funny! So I hoped you liked this! It was really stressful to write. Due to the fact that my computer crashed when I has almost done with it. So yeah, next chapter will be about what happened. I just dont know when next chapter will be. Probably not till like next Sunday? I dont even know about that because my birthday is on Saturday. But, I will do my best! Sorry to leave with a cliffy and then most likely not update for a week! Really sorry! Review for the longest Chapter EVER! YAY! Like over 2,000 words!**

** PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for being amazing! (was that cheesey?) **


	10. Chapter 10

**I realize that this chapter was really shitty, and I havent updated in like 2 ish weeks. Really sorry about that. I am going to update probably tomorrow. I had a really great birthday. I had a life changeing expirence today. My cousin ( person based of of Blair) shaved her head for kids cancer research, mind you she is 8 and raised over 3500 dollars. I was able to go with her today when she had it done, it was a huge event. I have never been apart of something so amazing. I have never been so proud of someone in my life, guys, she is 8! She is my idol and I hope to me as brave as her one day. Thank you for letting me brag about her. **

**Also, if you have an Instgram. Are you obsessed over it as I am? I am always on it! What about a game called 'Hay Day'? They are my loves.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ALL THAT STUFF! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

* * *

When the police cars cleared and grandpa Morgan got home, all that was left was grandma, grandpa, 2 cops, Zach and I. Grandpa instantly was checking on grandma, making sure she wasn't hurt. I hugged Zach, his musky yet clean cent, soothing me. After grandpa made sure that everyone was okay, we turned to the officers who were writing notes in the notepads.

"What happened?" Zach asked, his arms rapped protectivly around my waist from behind, his chin resting on my head. Yes, he was that much taller than me.

"When I got home tonight, someone else was already in the house," grandma shivered either from the cold Nebrasken winter or the memory of walking in on a robbery.

"Why dont we go inside?" grandpa asked, the cops nodded.

The house was a wreck, nothing broken, but things everywhere. The things were all things that were in my room or in Zachs room. There was my favorite of Zachs tee-shirts on the steps, there was one of the pillows that used to be on my bed in the corner. A suitecase in the hallway, things everywhere.

"The alarm wasn't sounded, the intruders got in by breaking a window in the second story." the first cop said as grandma put on coffee.

"We are going to go look more into this back at the station," the second cops said and looked a grandpa," breaking and entering is a fedral offense, you know?" Its too bad ancient terrorist groups dont really worry about little fedral offenses.

"Give us a call if you notice anything is missing, you all have a good night." the cops nodding to all of us before leaving. We didnt talk much after that, we sat, drank our coffee, yawned.

"I am going to check out the damage," I said getting up.

"I will go with you." Zach said calling after me.

"Be careful, dont step on any glass," grandma called after us. We nodded and walked up the stairs, stopping to pick up our belongings. Zachs shirt, my pillow, a pair of gloves, a tooth brush, and a book. As we traveled up closer to my room, more things appeared. My bedroom door was standing wide open, I could see the it was trashed. Cloths everywere, pictures nocked down from the walls, my bed was upside down and slanted on the frame, the closet door was broken, the cloths were torn off the hangers. In the bathroom the towels had been torn and the contents of under my sink we everywhere. I walked over the wall of pictures. In many the glass had been punched in and shatterd, some were on the floor, some were swinging on one hook about ot fall. I picked up one from the floor, the glass was shattered, the frame was snapped. The picture was of my dad and my grandpa. I stood up and turned to Zach who was picking up a tee shirt that I am pretty sure was his.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" he asked, I nodded.

"I will call mom." I said wallking over to the phone on the side table. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, kiddo! Whats up?" mom asked.

"The circle knows I am here, they broke in. No was hurt, but what should I do?"

"Cam, are you sure that it was them?" she asked.

"Yes, the only rooms that were touched are Zachs room and my room. Its them."

"Okay, well you should make sure that nothing is taken, you have only been there a day so you cant make up an explanation on why you would have to leave. Stay there till next week, atleast. Cam please be careful. I have to go. I love you, kiddo," she said.

"I love you too mom," she hung up. I set the phone down and sighed.

"What did she say?" Zach asked as he sat down next to me.

"She said we should stay here for the next week. Play it cool, play it safe," I said. As grandpa walked into the room with a tarp. He began to hang it up on the window that was broke.

"Cam, you are going to have to stay in the twins room, until the window can be fixed. Your grandmother wants both of you to go to sleep, its late and we have quite the day ahead of us!" he said while walking out.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Zach asked before a yawn.

"Damned if I know," I said while picking up the tee shirt that is Zachs and a pair of yoga shorts that were on the ground. I turned around before leaving.

"Where are the journals Cam?" he said.

"At Gallagher," I said. He got up and hugged me, he kissed my forehead.

"See you in the morning, Gallagher Girl. I lo- am really tired. Bye." he said and walked away fast. I laughed to my self as I walked into Blair and Bells room. I dont even remember my head hitting the pillow.

* * *

ZACH POV

I fell asleep thinking about her, I dreamed of her, I woke up thinking over her. I woke up with a smile on my face, last night I almost did it. I almost told her, but I didnt. I ended up saying I was really tired and walk away really fast before she could she me blush. I sat up and immedatly wondered if she was awake, if she was dreaming of me, what she was doing. I walked over to the twins room, she was asleep in the bed by that window. I walked over to her.

"Gallagher Girl? Wake up," I said nugding her leg. she didn't move. She looked really cute and I realized that it was only 6 so I left the room, going down the kitchen. No one was up yet so I sat down with a cup of coffee at the counter.

"Hello Zachary, your up early." I glanced up as Mr. Morgan walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, dear." Mrs. Morgan walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning. Cammie is still asleep. I hope its okay that I made some coffee." I said

"Of course, this is your home too. I have a feeling your going to be in Cams life for a while." Mrs. Morgan said winking at me. I smiled and looked down at my coffee.

"Thank you, Mrs. Morgan," I said.

"Oh God! Call me grandma!" she said leaving the kitchen, "would you be a dear and wake Cammie?" she called from the door way. I nodded and got up.

"Good luck." Mr. Morgan chuckled inbetween sips of coffee.

* * *

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Told you all I was going to update today! Thanks for the reviews! They make me so happy! Has anyone read the following books (they are my obessions):Divergent, Insergent, Unwind, and Legend? I love them! And Hunger games? They are all amazing! Cant wait for Divergent 3 to come out! And the movie! And Catching Fire! JOSH HUTCHERSON! **

**Okay, I feel like this note has gotten slightly creepy and weird. So, ending it now! REVIEW! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!**

* * *

I walked up to the twins room wondering what Mr. Morgan meant by saying Good luck to me. When I got to Cammies room I nocked just in case she was up and changing. No answer, so I peeked my head in and she hadn't changed positions.

"Cams? Time to get up." She didn't move. I shook her leg, nothing.

"Gallagher Girl, you gotta get up," i said, still nothing.

"Your gonna have try harder than that Goode," she mumbled and turned over. I got an idea, so I went to my room and picked up the phone to call Baxter.

"Goode, its been less than 48 hours, and you fucked it already didnt you?" Bex said, not even a Hello.

"No, Baxter I didnt fuck anything up," I said sighing. Everytime I talked to this girl she asumes the worst.

"Then why the bloody hell are you calling me? Oh god, is Cammie okay? Shes dead isn't she? Damn it Goode-"

"NO! Bex! Calmn down! She is fine, shes not dead. She just sleeps like them," I said," I need your help, how the hell do I wake her up?"

"OHH! You go wake up duty! Haha! Now you have too see what I have gone through the past 6 years! We have to make this quick, Grant wants to go and he isnt very...GRANT!" she yelled and then giggled. Yes Bex Baxter giggled.

"Okay, its simple. Threaten her, take her blankets. If that doesnt work, then I guess you could try it, but it hasnt worked in years. Say: Tell Suzie shes a lucky cat. It might work," she giggled again and told Grant to stop. Oh my god! Could he wait till she was off the phone before he ripped her clothes off?

"It have to go, if none of that works use your damn brain! Honeypot her, pick her up? I gotta go," and with that she was gone. I dont even want to know what she had to go do...I shutterd at the thought. Grant was my best friend, Bex is like my sister. Ewww..

I walked back to the room were Cammie was still asleep. I tried to pull her covers but she had an iron grip on those things. I tried to threaten her by telling her that I would go tell her grandma about every curse word she has ever said. Nothing.l I even threatend to get the bucket, still nothing.

"Tell Suzie shes a lucky cat," i whispered, nothing. Good I was glad that one didnt work because that meant that she proabably still had feelings for Jimmy, or Josh, or Justin. Whatever the hell that kids name was.

"You honestly have nothing better?" she said opening one eye.

"I had to call Bex to get those, so no," I laughed as she rolled over again, then I grapped her covers and threw them out of her reach.

"I hate you," she said pouting opeing both eyes. I smirked, she stood up. I couldnt help but notice her really short shorts.

"Do you realize that your not wearing a shirt?" she said, while she looked at my chest before meeting my eyes.

"Do you realize your not wearing pants?" I asked while looking at her bare legs.

"Perv," she said and rubbed her eyes.

"You love it," I smirked.

"Zach? Did you get her up? I made waffles!" grandma called from down stairs.

"You really must have charmed her pants off," she said while smiling a little.

"Well, your not wearing any so I didnt have anybody else to charm their pants off."

"Perv," she said while breaking out into a full smile.

"You love it," before she could reply I kissed her, my hands went to her neck, one staying there untwind in her hair while the other found its way to her hip and rested there. Her arms yet around my neck playing with my hair.

She pulled back, "Maybe," she smirked and kissed me agian.

"We should go," she said. I nodded, but really didnt want to.

** Cammies POV**

At breakfast, Grandpa walked in with 2 tennis rackets and a tube of balls.

"After breakfast Camster, we will go out a practice. You havnt seen the indoor court yet! Zach, your welcome to join but Cam wont be much fun, shes got to train." grandpa said while sitting down and helping himself to the waffels in the middle of the table.

"What?" I asked, "Train? For what?"

"Dont tell me you have forgotten! Your playing Chloe Parkensend in the Winter Games!" he said as grandma walked in.

"Grandpa, that was years ago! I havnt picked up a racket in over 2 years!" I said.

"Which is why your training. Cams, we need to crush Evensville! We havnt done that since you left because _we_ dont have a good enough tennis player! You have to! the town is counting on you!"

"Wait, what are the Winter Games?" Zach asked.

"Its this sports thing. It has 5 different sports, its between our town and the next town over, Evensville, everyone in town picks the best people to play in the games. The town that has won the most games in the sport wins, the winning team doesnt really get anything, a trophy. The sports are Tennis, Football, Baseball, Hockey, and Ridding."

"And our Cammie always is in the tennis match." grandma said giving Zach a huge helping of eggs and grandpa the same amount.

"Fine I'll do. If it really means that much to you." I said picking at my waffle, "just dont expect me to win, from what I remember Chloe has a damn good backhand."

"As long as you try, sweetpea," grandpa said.

"Cam you some eggs?" Zach said while getting himself some more eggs.

"Ew, no," I said.

"What? You dont like them?"he asked and I nodded.

"I'm done, I am gonna go change and I will meet you at the courts, grandpa," I said while getting up. I changed into legging yogas and one of those underarmor dryfit pullover.

The tennis court was huge, it had 8 chairs on the side for people to sit, I started with my serve. The first 3 were off by 3 feet, but after that they were in everytime, I picked up the pase and hit it harder everytime. I didnt even realize that grandpa and Zach were there.

"Cam, run 6 laps around the court," grandpa said.

"Are you serious?" I asked setting down my racket.

"Yes I am serious, the match is tomorrow and I want you ready. Run," he said and blew a whistle. I started to run. I finshed the 6 laps in 1 minute and 6 seconds, that was jogging for me, I wanst even out of breath.

"Good, now I want to volley, go to the net," he said and blew his whistle. That damn whistle was getting pretty annoying. We did that for at least an hour, then I had to run another 6 laps. Then we worked on backhand and forehand. And after that guess what I did? I ran. We must have lost track of time because when I looked up from serving it was 8 in the eveing.

"Awesome job Cam! Your gonna kill them tomorrow. Go hit the showers while I make some dinner, your granda mother is out Christmas shopping."

I walked over to were Zach as sat all day, watching me train.

"Your really good, I didnt realize that you could play," he said handing me a bottle of water and a towel.

"Thanks, I dont think I can move," I said lowering my self down into a chair. "That was worse than P and E," i said finishing the bottle of water. Zach laughed. After sitting there talking for 10 mintues Zach got up.

"Come on, lets go inside." he said.

"I dont think I can move," I said. He grabbed my hand and picked me up.

"Your pittyful, and sweaty," he said.

I showerd and came down to the living room where grandpa and zach were watching TV and eating dinner.

"Oh look, she can walk," zach said as I sat down next to him, grandpa had put out a tray in front of me, it had a ham sandwhich and a glass of milk on it. Real good, dinner. But I didnt care, I ate and curled up next to Zach on the couch. My head resting on his chest, under his arm. I fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**Review? 3 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! It feels like it has been ages but its been a week! I think that is because this week has been super busy and awesome! I finished the last of my state testings! Its kind of like finals but for Middle and Elementry schools, I dont know if they have them all over the U.S. but they do in my state! When I say last, I mean last! I never have to talk it again because its my last year! YAY! Its also been finalized that I can get a kitten. Now, I realize that your probably like: okayyyyy why is that a big deal?! It s a big deal (at least for me) because I have wanted a cat since I was old enough to speak, and my dad can not stand them! BUT HE SAID YES! Also, my family is incredibly Irish so I have a weekend full of Saint Patricks Day Events. I have been running all around like a chicken with my head cut off because of this kitten thing. I have to clean my room (its a MESS), get all of the stuff for the kitten ( litter box, food, toys that kind of stuff) find a graduation dress and pack. All of this has to be done in a small time of 6 weeks. I am going on a vacation and the day I get back is the day I get the kitten. So, all of its stuff has to be set up and then the very next 3 days is full of graduation crap and getting ready for my other vacation. I am extremly stressed, and I have to get a name for this little kitten. So, can you please help me? In like the reviews thing, or comments section, can you think of a cute name for my kitten (boy or girl names.) Thanks! WOW this note is long! **

**HAPPY St. PATTYS DAY AND HAPPY READING 3**

* * *

My feet pounded on the dirt road, my breath was heavy and the music was loud. When I had gotten up this morning I felt like running, I got up at 5! I KNOW! 5 a.m.! But, I couldnt go back to sleep, my legs were jumpy, and no one was up. So I had left a note on the kitchen counter telling them were I was, what i was going. Mackelmore's Thrit Shop blasted into my ears while I was running. It was 7, I had been running for 2 hours and went just about 25 miles, I headed back to the house. As I got in I turned off my music, and walked into the kitchen. Following the smell of bacon and the sound of the song that I had just turned off. There stood and shirtless Zach Goode, whisking eggs, "rapping" along with the radio.

"_Your grandma, your aunty, your mama, your mammy. I'll take those zebra jammies second hand and rock that mathafo- bult a onsie with the socks on that mathafo"_ he turned around to put the eggs on the pan that was on the stove top. I was standing in the door was, leaned up agianst it, smirking. He saw me and jumped a little, turing off the radio and an adorable shade of pink.

"Havin' fun?" I asked chukleing a little.

"How long were you standing there?" he asked furrowing his eye brows in a way that made him look even hotter, if that was possiable. I did menchen he was shirtless, right?

I shrugged, "Ehhh 20 secons, give or take," I walked futher into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of the slightly chewy bacon. Just the way I like it. He laughed as I sat down on a stool. "Please, dont stop the concert just for me, continue, by all means," I smirked. God, I really have to stop doing that.

"I think I'm done," he said turning the heat of the burner up. "So gallagher girl, scrambled eggs? Is that okay?" he asked.

"Babe, sorry I dont like eggs," I said.

"Ohh but you will like them, because I am a fantastic cook," he smirked. "So, scrambled?" Looks like I am not really getting a choice. Accepting defeat, I nodded.

"You can make me eat them, but you can make me like them," I said.

"Gallagher Girl, you will eat them, and you will like them." he said setting a plate infront of me, it had scramled eggs, 2 strips of bacon, and a piece of toast. I looked at the plate and back at him, at the plate then at him.

"Your seriously going to-"

"yep" he said cutting me off. he raised an eye brow and handed me a fork. I glared at him. He studied me.

"Huhhh.. sweaty and glaring. Yet, your still beautiful. Eat," he said walking back over the the stove where he started making his food. So, I ate, the piece of toast.

"Smartass, the eggs." he said without even turning around. He sat down next to me at the counter and stared at me and then the eggs. Like he could magicly make me eat them just by straring.

"Dont make me..." he warned, I sighed.

"Your not going to leave me alone until I eat these things are you?" I looked at him.

"Nope. Even if you eat them, which you are, I still probably wont leave you alone." he said staring to eat his breakfast.

"Fine," I said as I grabbed the fork and got some eggs. Okay, fine they were actually really good.

"There okay," I said getting some more and eating.

"Just okay?" he asked, raising his eye brows.

"There really good, happy?" I said looking at him. pretending to pout.

"Yes, I am," he said. We finished the rest of our meal in silence, but it wasnt uncomfortable, it was really nice. We were doing the dishes when my grandparents walked in. They met the insurence guy about the window.

"Good moring kids," grandpa said sitting down on a stool and reading the paper, grandma poured herself some coffee.

"So Cam, did you sleep well. When I got home your were sound alseep. And not in your room, I might add," she said raiseing her eye brows,winking at me. Grandpa laughed, I glared at him.

"Its-its the family circus. Gets me every time," he said quickley. I just nodded, "mmmhhumm" I said to him as if to say 'is that what your laughing about?'

"Cammie slept like the dead, isnt that right, Gallagher girl? I bet you dont even remember me carrying you up to your room. Or what you said after I tucked you in?" Zach said finshing the dishes, leaning up against the counter.

"What did she say?" grandma asked, laughing a little. Like they sharred an inside joke together and I was on the outside of the joke.

"Yes, what did I say?" I asked, because I dont remember any of it. I could have told that boy any thing.

"Ohhh. I dont kiss and tell..." he said while wipping down the counter tops.

"Camster, your match is in an a half an hour, go get ready." grandma said laughing.

I just rolled my eyes and walked up to my room. The window was fixed, the clothes were put back and everything was repared. I changed out of my sweaty ruuning clothes and into black yoga leggings that made my butt look great. If I do say so for myself. And I an underarmor dry fit pull over that was dark plum purple with neon yellow stichting. I put the neon yellow tennis shoes that grandpa had gotten for me, just for this match. Every one was coming going to be there. My grandparents, my cousins, my aunt and uncle, Zach and along with the whole town. I walked down the stairs and into the entry way where everyone was standing.

"OHH! Silly me, I forgot my camra!" grandma said walking back into the house.

"I am going to start the car, get it warmed up. Can have our star being cold!" grandpa said as he walked out to the car.

"What did I say?" I asked Zach. He laughed.

"Well, you were talking in your sleep, I asked you a bunch of questions. I asked you who do you like and you said there was this really hot guy named Zach that you really really liked," he smirked, I blushed.

"I must have been talking about another Zach," I said as he inched closer towards me.

"Is that right?" he said while biting his lip while looking at mine. In this really cute way.

"Mmmmhuumm," I said inching closer. We were just about to kiss when grandma Morgan came rushing in.

"We're late! Lets go!" she said, ushering us out the door.

At the courts everyone was there, the hole town. Chloe was drop dead gourgous. She had long blonde hair and light green/teal eyes. She was also a size 0. And really good a tennis. Bitch. the first serve was hers and she damned near killed me, I held my ground on the ruturn with my back hand and hit it. I went on like this for a good 5 minutes. When she hit the ball, making it land closer to the net, I volleyd it. She wasnt fast enough, thought I wasnt going to get it, so she missed. Angry she went back to her bench, were her possy of size 0 blondes handed her water and wiped her sweat. I walked back to my bench. Zach handed me a bottle of water and I sat down.

"Okay its your serve next, then you just have to do that again 4 more times and bam we win!" grandpa said his pep talms werent always the best but he cut to the chase. "You got this in you, kid. I know you do, win it for our town!" he said,

I stood up and the crowd on our side exploded with clapping. I grabbed a tennis ball, and waited for the princess to return from her water break. When she she finally did, I served hitting it with all of my might. Like it was Cathrine Goodes face. I must have it hit is harder than I thought I did because she couldnt even return it. The crowd exploded, then it was her turn, she got the point. Then mine, I hit it just as hard and she didnt even try to return it. After about 20 minutes, Finally it was down to game piont. My serve, I smashed it, this time she returned it with her forehand. We did this again for 10 minutes when she made the same mistake in again. She underestmated me. With another volly. This one was far over my head, I reached up and with tip of my racket I hit it. I was in! She hadnt been able to return it! I won! The crowd exploded again! My family ran on the court, as I shook hands with Chloe, the refs confirmend my win, and held my arm in the air like it was a boxing turnament.

"Good game," I said to her as we shook hands.

"Whatever, you got lucky bitch," she hissed and walked away as he possy followed her out of the courts. Spies dont get lucky.

Grandpa was the first to hug me, he was so proud, then grandma, then Bell and Blair who finally detached themselfs from Zach. Then Bodie, Aunt Amanda, then uncle Dan and finally Zach.

"Okay your going to probably going to smack me and call me a perv. But I can take it, I have to say this. You in those pant...hot..." Zach said as we walked away from the courts and to the car.

"Perv," I said. " But thanks for noticing."

"How could I not?" he said, I laughed as We got in the car. We are going to the next event and then to lunch with everyone.

"Great job today though," he said before he kissed me.

"Brake it up in the back seat!" grandpa said looking through the rear-view-morrior.

* * *

**Shity chapter ending I know... **

**PLEASE REVIEW! My goal is 100 reviews! If I get that I might make a sequel? **

**Also tell me what I should name my new kitten! I am kind of leaning towards the irish names because I am extremly irish. **

**Thanks for reading! NOw review! Even if its mean. **


	13. Chapter 13

**You have full permission to scream at me for not updating in forever. Seriously go head, I hate my self for it! I am so sorry! But I did get alot done in my time off! I cleaned my room and got a graduation dress! I also started a new Gallagher Girls story! So can you go check that out please? The summary and title are both shit but it would mean the world to me if you tried it out! **

**My goal is still 100 reveiws and that can only happen if you review it! So please review! **

**Maybe check out my other story? **

* * *

We were at El amlimento armor, a local Mexican food restraint. Mexican food was my favorite and I got to pick the place. It was packed, a hour wait just to get a table but grandpa was friends with the manager and he has some how found out about my win so we were seated as soon as we walked through the door. We sat down at a large table in the back, Amanda and Dan were already there with a girl who looked really familiar.

"Cammie! Congrats on your win! God! Your so pretty! I haven't seen you in ages!" The girl said giving me a hug. Zach gave me a questioning look, I was wondering the same thing.

Then it dawned on me, Bodies girlfriend, " Elle! Oh my god! I didn't even recognize you!" I said breaking from her grip. Last time I saw her, her blonde hair was cut into a pixie cut, but now it was to her sholders and wavy.

"How have you been?" She asked

"Great, how about you?" She smiled

"Really good"

"Had my idiotic cousin asked yet?" I asked glancing a Bodie who was behind her. They had been dating since freshman year of high school and completely in love by sophmore.

She giggled,"no," I turned my attention to him. Glancing behind her and held up her right hand.

"You might want to get on that," I said, he just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Cam, who's this?" Elle asked, gesturing to Zach

"Zach Goode, Cammies boyfriend," he said extending his hand to Elle. Boyfriend. BOYFRIEND! It's official! He told my family, so it's official, right? I mentally did a happy dance. she looked at him up and down.

"Cam... Good choice..." She said while leaning in to me ad whispered, " 6 pack?" I blushed.

"8," I said. She nodded in approval and high five me. I laughed as we sat down to order.

After we ordered and were talking for a few minutes Bodies phone went off.

"Excuse me I should take this," he got up and walked over to a more quieter part of the restrant. When he returned he was mad.

"What happened?" Elle asked

"John, the guy on my hockey team was practicing today and got a concussion," he said angrily.

"Oh gosh. Is he okay?" She asked

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know. But now I don't have any body to play right Wing. And the game is Tomorrow," he said, " and then looked up at Zach, " I usually wouldn't ask this but, would you like to try it out?" He asked. I froze, wasn't hockey like extremely dangerous?!

"Sure, I don't mind," he said. Has he ever even skated before?!

"Have to skated or at least played?" Bodie asked

"Oh yeah. I have skated a couple of times, never played but I can learn." He said. Lie. The game is tomorrow, he may be a spy but isn't that fast of a learner.

"Awesome, thanks a bunch man, after lunch well go down to the rink and all help you and stuff." Bodie said. And with that the conversation about playing hockey was over. Elle and I talked, mostly about my school, well my cover.

"Bodie told me that you were in Europe? Was it amazing? Tell me everything! And then you can tell me about him," she said guestering towards Zach who was currently coloring with Bell and Blair. We watched him for a minute, laughing as Bell asked him if he could draw a fairy and he actually did it. He turned his head up to look at us.

"Are you two having fun?" he sat up from leaning down to get to the twins level. We laughed even harder, disturbing the grown ups from there conversation at the other end of the table. Zach placed his hand on my back and whispered in my ear, "You guys look crazy," he then kissed my forehead and Elle squealed. Zach wnet back to coloring.

"Eruope was..intresting.." I had told my family that I was studying aborod when I was unable to come to Nebraska for sercurity reasons.

"Where were you? London, Paris?" she asked.

"Mostly Rome," I said and she nodded.

"Okay just tell me about Zach!" she said hitting my arm excitedly while squealing.

"What do you want to know?" I asked while taking a slip of my drink.

"Well, how did you meet?" she said clamning herself down alittle.

"We met when my school did an exchange with his school," I said, "and he was a ass," she laughed. We talked more about Zach. Alot more actually. We finally stopped as both Zach and Bodie started to pay more attention to what we were talking about.

"So what I'm hearing is that you would recomned private school boys?" she asked knowing that Bodie was listening.

"Um, not really. There a pain in the ass-" I was cut off by Zach.

"But we are worth it," he said drapping his arm around me. I rolled my eyes. Our food came and the conversations were close to none as we were all taking serious intrest in our food.

* * *

After dinner, grandpa and grandma had a meeting with there insurance guy about the window so it was just Zach and I. I went into the living room and started flipping through the channels while Zach was doing whatever Zachs do. I flipped through and stopped on the Notebook. It was the ending where Ally and Noah were fighting about what she wants.

_"You tell me when I am being a irrogent son of a bitch and I tell you when your being a pain in the ass! Which you are! 99% of the time!" _

"Quality TV your watching," Zach said as he walked in a sat down next to me.

"Shhhh," I said fully involved in the movie.

"What the hell are you watching?" Zach said pulling me to him.

"The notebook now shutup," I said hitting his chest.

"Oh no! Not a snowballs chance in hell am I watching this!" he said reaching over me to get the remote.

"NOOOO!" I screamed. He continued to reach for the remote. I did the only thing I could. I grabbed it and tackeled it, I was now lying on the couch with the remote under me.

"Really? You think that is going to do much?" Zach said while pick me up revealing the remote he grabbed it and set me down, sat down and changed the channel flipping to a football game. I turned to glare at him.

"Really?" he just shrugged and mocked me by going, "SHHHH..." i just rolled my eyes. I was suprisingly tired so I just layed down, my head on Zachs chest while my feet were curled up under me.

"Hey I wanted to ask you if you really had to play hockey tomorrow?" I asked before yawning.

"Why? Do you not want me too?" he asked I knew that he was looking at me.

"I just dont want you to get hurt," I said.

"Dont worry Gallagher Gir, I am not going to get hurt," he said his arms tighting around me, he kissed the top of my head.

"How do you know?" I asked trying not to fall asleep.

" I wont, okay. Go to sleep," he said. I didnt object.

"Try not to make a habbit of falling asleep on me," he teased but I didnt even care.


	14. Chapter 14

**Really important chapter and I am really excited for you all to read it! Tell me what you think! **

**Love you all! **

* * *

I woke up in my bed, again not remembering how I got up here. Downstairs, I heard people talking and laughing. I quickly got out of bed and ran down the steps and into the kitchen were all the commotion was coming from. In the kitchen I saw Grandma, Grandpa, Amanda, Dan, Bodie, Elle, Blair, Bell, and Zach.

"Hey! Hey! There she is!" Bodie said as I walked in. He up to me and picked me up while hugging me.

"Wait! Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked, squinting, as he finally put me down.

"What? Can't I be nice to my favorite little cousin who is being a amazing for meeting this young man," he said while slapping Zach on the back. "Who is real good at hockey!" he said picking me up again. "I'm telling you Cam, he's a keeper," he said when once again he put me down.

"Why? Just because he can skate around on ice?" I asked.

"Cammie, he is our savior," he gasped, " you will treat him with respect and do whatever he needs until the big game. Which is in 2 hours!" he practically screamed the last part. Someone is hyper, I thought to myself. " We might actually win this year!" he screamed again.

"Is he always like this?" I asked Elle who didn't seem bothered by it.

"As long as I can remember," she said dismissing the matter.

"Okay! Why don't we just settle down and eat a nice breakfast?" Grandma asked, even thought it wasn't really a question. Everybody followed her into the dining room.

Breakfast was amazing; I could really get used to Grandma Morgan's cooking. Elle and Amanda insisted that I go get changed instead of helping with the dishes because I was still in my pajamas.

When I got upstairs, I noticed that Zach's door was closed and remembered that I hadn't even spoken a word to him. I decided not to bother him, instead walking into my closet. I took out a pair of leggings with a cream over-sized sweater that would keep me warm at the hockey game. Then I put on a bright colored infinity scarf and a pair of UGG boots. I brushed my hair and teeth and applied a little eyeliner like Macey had taught me. I left my hair natural, with its soft waves. There was a knock at my door, I walked out of my closet as Zach walked in. He was holding a shoe.

"Can you help me?" he said holding up the shoe that the laces were in a knot, and I laughed.

"What? The savior needs help?" He just rolled his eyes.

"Please Cam? Bodie wants to leave in 5 and this damn thing wont come undone. Plus you have to do whatever I say," he smirked at the last part.

"Fine," I took the shoe and undid the knot in 10 seconds.

"How-what- I don't under-" he said as I gave him back the shoe. "I have been working on that for 10 minutes! You're awesome," he said kissing me.

"Tell me something I don't know," I laughed.

"I like your outfit," he said.

"I knew that," I kissed him again. He laughed.

"You're a really good kisser," he tried, our faces only inches apart.

"Yeah- knew that one too."

"You're beautiful," he said.

"Kids! Let's go!" Amanda screamed from downstairs. Zach and I broke apart and walked down stairs.

* * *

The hockey arena was packed everyone was here, considering it was the last event of the winter games. I was still pretty nervous about Zach playing but he insisted that he would be careful and stop playing if he thought he couldn't handle it; of course he probably wouldn't, but it was worth a try.

Zach and Bodie went into the locker-room to get changed before the game. Grandma took the girls to get hot chocolate, while Amanda chatted with a woman in a sweatshirt that said: _I love number 7! _on the back. Grandpa and Dan told dirty jokes to each other while Elle and I stood by the locker room door making small talk until the guys came out. They came out seven minutes later in the gear and jerseys. Zach's number was 14 and it said GOODE on the back.

"Attention ladies and gentleman. The hockey game will be starting in 3 minutes. Also calling all players," a man's voice came through the sound system. We walked into the actual ice part of the arena. Bodie kissed Elle on the cheek and went to give the team a pep talk. Zach turned to me, smirking.

"Be carful," I said. He laughed.

"Don't worry Gallagher Girl, I am totally Goode at this game," I rolled my eyes.

"Goode! Lets go!" Bodie called from the huddle.

"Gotta go Cam, see you in a little while," he said.

"Be careful!"

"I will, don't worry," he said kissing me on the forehead.

"Goode!" Bodie called.

"Bye, I love you," he said stepping on to the ice and froze. My eyes were huge as he turned back around and looked at me.

"Oh shit," he said walking towards me.

"Anytime today, Goode!"

"I will talk about this later," he said kissing me on the forehead and skating away.

I walked up the bleachers and sat by Elle, she heard the whole thing and I was still in shock.

"Did he just?" she asked. I just nodded.

"And that was the first time that it happened," she confirmed. I nodded.

The rest of the game was a blur. I know that Grandpa left early because he wasn't feeling well. I know that we won. I knew that Zach was okay, but that was it. Those three words kept running in my head like a record player. Once it was announced that we won and the game was over I stood up with Elle and looked on the ice to see Zach. Taking off his helmet and looking at me too. What if he didn't mean it? What if he said it on accident. That would kill me, because there is a part of me that loves him. But what if he doesn't? I tore my gaze from him as my grandma's cell phone rang.

"Yes, this is her," she said. Then all of the color left her face and she stood there.

"Mom?" Dan asked. She dropped the phone, he picked it up. He listened for a minute and the color washed from his face too.

"Yes. Of course. We'll be home in a about 30 minutes," he hung up the phone and looked at Elle and I.

"Something horrible has happened and we need to go," he looked at Amanda. "Honey, take the kids to the car," she nodded and took the hands of the twins and guided them outside. "I am going to take Grandma to the car, get the boys and tell them to hurry up and get home, something happened to dad," he said leading a still-in-shock Grandma out the door.

Elle looked at me, "Are you okay?" she asked placing a hand on my back. I pushed every feeling I had away.

"Yeah, let's just get the guys," she nodded and we ran to the locker room. We walked in not even caring about it, all we had on our mind is that something really really bad happened.

"Whoa! Girls in the room!" someone screamed followed by wolf whistle's.

I walked up to Zach's locker. He had his back turned to us and once he heard the whistle he turned.

"Babe? What are you- Are you okay?" he asked placing his hands on my shoulder's.

"Grandpas hurt, we need to get back," he looked shocked and then mad and then hurt -it was all a jumble of emotions-. He quickly dressed. We ran to the car, Elle and Bodie were already there. We sped off.

There was nothing left: only silence.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Really important chapter! A lot of stuff happened. Do you think Zach meant it? What happened to Grandpa Morgan? **

**REVIEW! MY GOAL IS STILL 100 REVIEWS! **

**Thanks to my awesome beta: ailes du neige! She's awesome! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Not going to lie, it's been a while. Sorry about that. But, here's the chapter! I really hope you like it! It's kind of sad, and telling me if you liked it! **

**REVEIW 3 3**

I woke up in the living room, the thought still fresh in my brain. _He's gone, he's gone, and he's gone. You can't do anything about it. He's gone and it's all your fault. _It came as quite a shock; I wasn't expecting his murder to be that gory. 12 stab wounds. The corner said he put up a fight but was dead by the 7th stab. He's gone because I was selfish. Because I wasn't a good spy, person, or granddaughter. She killed him, of that I am certain. Only she would stab an innocent old man, 5 times more after he was already dead. Only _her_.

I sat up, examining the contents of the room. Rubbing my eyes I noticed that my uneaten dinner lay where I set it last night. There were tissues everywhere. Grandma wasn't there; no one was, except Zach. He was still asleep; his faced relaxed but showed signs of hurt and anger. He was on the other, shorter couch, his body much too long for it.

I got up; I was still in my clothes, like I remembered. Zach shifted in his sleep as I walked out of the living room. I did not want to wake him, or to be there when wakes. I went to the place I last saw my grandfather- when he was so at peace and happy. The tennis courts. He was the girls' tennis team coach at the local high school, earned a tennis scholarship to college, had a chance to go the big time, but then he met my grandma. He loved tennis, so it felt right to go there.

The phone rang, but I didn't answer. The courts were in the building behind the barn, and as I walked there, I remembered all the good times with him- his bad jokes, and his goofy smile he would get after I rolled my eyes. His love of golf and tennis, the way his face lit up when someone even brought it up. He grew up on a farm, so he grew his kids up on a farm. He loved it here, he loved his life.

I would say that he is in a better place- that he's with God and my dad. Not that I don't believe that he is- I just believe that right here, right now, with the people he loves, with the things he loves, is the better place. I wasn't ready for him to go, and sure as hell I don't think he was either. My dad dying was the same way. I think he would rather be here than up there. Grandpa's with him now. He has his dad back. The sad thing is that it was because of _her_.

_She_ has taken too many of the people I love away from me, _she_ has taken too much of me with her. I am no longer the Cammie Morgan who once begged for normalcy and a cat named Suzie. It's just not me anymore.

When I got to the courts, I grabbed a racket and set up the ball machine. I started with my backhand, that being my weakness, then moved onto my forehand. Minutes later, or what I thought was minutes, Zach came in. He stopped the machine.

"What are you doing?" he asked, taking my racket.

"What does it look like?" I managed to snap, taking my racket back from him.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Nine-ish?" I asked, walking to the bench. I got out here at 8, so it couldn't be too late.

"Try five-ish, in the evening. Do you know how long I was out here with you?" he asked, handing me a bottle of water. "Drink," he demanded. I took a sip.

"Drink, you can't get sick- I promised him I'd-" he stopped, "Just drink," I _was_ pretty thirsty, so I finished the bottle.

"When did you get out here?" I asked handing him my empty bottle.

"Long enough to know that you have been out here for 9 hours and haven't eaten in almost 18," Zach responded, taking my racket _again _and putting it up.

"I was going to play some-" He cut me off. "No you aren't, we are going inside, you're going to eat, and you're going to sleep." He took my hand gently and walked me out of the building.

"But-"  
"No buts. I know what you're going to say: _I'm a big girl Zach, and I can take care of myself._But, you can't without hurting yourself in the process. I am going to take care of you, because like it or not, Cam, I still feel like I need to take of you. Let me do it, or else I will go crazy. I know you're a big girl, I know you are more than capable than taking care of yourself, but it's not about that. I need to take care of you because I told him I would. I am going to keep that promise. So suck it up, and get over it because you're not going to shut me out. I am going to help when you need it, you will help me when I need it because that is what love is," he rambled. There was that damn word again. He then put his hands on my shoulders.

"I know I said we would talk about it later, but I just wanted to you to know that I love you, I am not going anywhere, you can trust me, and I want you to let me in, not shut me out. And that I love you. Did I already say that?" he asked with a smile.

"You kind of already did, I love you too and I want a grilled cheese," I hastily said. He smiled once again.

"Come on." We walked to the house.

"Where is Grandma?"

"Planning," he answered quietly. I got the picture.

He made us grilled cheese and we ate in the living room. After, I was really tired. I leaned against him, and he played with my fingers.

"I talked to your mom, and it's confirmed. It _was_ the Circle. He most likely walked in on them looking for the journals, and they killed him. Cam, I'm really sorry."

I felt the tears gather behind my closed eyes.

"What did you mean, earlier? When you said you promised him something?" I asked.

He sighed. "The day that we got here, when he was talking to me. He could tell that I loved you. It wasn't that 'if you touch her' talk it was more like 'take care of her because I won't be here forever' talk. I told him that I would take of you and never leave you, and like I said, I'm keeping that promise."

"Thank you," I said.

He kissed my head, "Anytime, I love you."

But still, I couldn't help but think that Grandpa died because of _her._


	16. Chapter 16

Today is the reading of the will, I really don't know what expect. My grandpa owned a few apartment complexes and business in the Dokatos, Montana, and Nebraska. He had the farm here and was at a time the mayor. Plus he was also a teacher.

I heard someone stopping up the stairs, the same way grandpa and my dad did. For a moment it was like I was I was little. Waiting for either one to come and wake me up. I closed my eyes and thought back to that time. My dreams were interrupted when Bodie opened my door.

"Cam?"

"Yeah?" He looked tired and unshaven. He was wearing a black suit that was missing the jacket. His sleeves were rolled up and the first two buttons of his shirt was undone. Leaving his tie loose. His hair was disheveled, and his shoes were the only things that didnt look worn or mistreated on him. They were shiny and dark black. His blue eyes that were almost twins of mine no longer sparkled. Now, filled with sadness and anger.

Obviously, the only thing a grandchild should be feeling when there grandparent had been murdered. Not guilt, not what I was feeling.

"We have to leave in an hour in a half and your moms on the phone," he said walking in with the phone.

I sat up and took the phone.

"Hey mom," I answered, Bodie left.

"Hi kiddo, how are you?" She asked, her voice scratchy and horse. I imagined her sitting on the couch in her office. With her legs curled under her, the arm with would be bent at them arm. Leaving her elbow resting against the arm of the couch, holding her phone to her ear. Maybe smiling a bit at the sound of my voice, trying to sound like she hadn't been crying. Maybe Joe was sitting next to her, holding her right hand looking at the ring that could possibly be raped around her finger. Maybe she was going to be happy.

"I'll be fine," I said.

"How are you now," she said after noticing that I didn't answer her question.

"Like it's my fault," I willed my voice not to break but it had.

Mom let out a small sob, "Oh honey, it's not your fault. How would this be your fault?"

"Because I was selfish. I wanted to see them, that caused him to be killed." I said gasping for air in-between sobs.

I was a bad spy, spies should not be attached to people and I shouldn't have-" I started to hyperventilate and she interrupted me.

"Kiddo, do you remember the day after of your first cove ops final?" She paused. "After we gave Josh the tea? When Joe and I were talking to you? The reason why your father and I questioned getting you-involved - in spying?"

"You wanted for me to know that it's okay for me to love people." I answered, recalling that day.

"That's right, so Cammie don't you dare think this is your fault. It. Is. Not." She said. Somehow that made me feel, slightly better. The tears had stopped, and I had calmned down. I still felt bad, not guilty but bad. For the fact that I knew what had happended to my grandfather and no one else did, not even his wife.

"Okay, mom. Thank you. I love you," I said.

" I love you to kiddo," she said.

" Anything happen when I was gone?" I questioned trying to change the subject.

" Well yes, but I don't really feel it's an appropriate time to announce that," she laughed. "Someone wants to talk to you," she moved the phone from her ear.

"Hello" he said. I could tell he was smiling.

"You did it," I said.

" Yes, I did. I have a question." He said.

"Shoot." I said crossing my legs under me.

"Would you, um, well you see... oh god this is hard. Shit, the sounded weird," he laughed nervously. "Cammie, you know that I would never force you into doing this, and I wouldn't ask this if your father really wasn't gone. And I don't really want you to feel like I am pushing you into this, and I really understand if you say no and-" I cut of his nervous ramble.

"Joe?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Just ask the damned question," I laughed.

"I was wondering, well really it was your mother and I. We were wondering if you wanted to be a family? Like you call me dad? I call you daughter? Well, I really wouldn't call you daughter, like I would call you Cammie, but you get the picture?"

"I would really like that," I laughed.

"Really? Rach! Guess what! She said yes!" he said excitedly. I heard mom laugh in the back round.

"Oh my god! This is going to be so cool!" he laughed, "Oh. Mom wants to talk to you."

I heard the phone being adjusted, "I think he might be more excited now than when I said yes to marrying him," she laughed.

"That's great mom, but I really have to go," I said.

"Right, right. Okay, Joe and I are leaving today, we will be there later tonight. We love you, kiddo."

"I love you guys to," I said before hanging up.

* * *

We were at the lawyers office, were he would read the will. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to curl up in a little ball by Zach and sleep until it all stopped.

"First let me say that I am very sorry for your loss. Butch was a great man, who will be missed and was loved by all," the lawyer, tom said.

_Not everyone_, I couldn't help but think.

"Well, lets get started then," he looked at my grandmother.

"He left the estate, all of it, except for the tennis courts, to his wife," Tom said.

He looked at everyone in the room, "it is come to my understanding that one son, Mathew, has passed. Butch did not update his will since then, so he had left things to him. By default, his daughter will receive these things. So to his sons, now other family members, he left the companies. Is Mathews daughter present?" he asked.

I nodded, "That's me."

"Cammie, since you are under the age of 18 you can not legally take charge of the companies," he said.

"I will be in a few months," he nodded.

"Until that time we must find someone to take over your share of the company."

I looked at my uncle and Bodie, "Can I give someone my share of the company permentaly? Even if I am still 17," I asked.

"Yes, you can," he nodded, not expecting me to not want the multi-million dollar company.

"I would like to give my share to Bodie Morgan," winking at him.

"Cam-" Bodie pleaded, not wanting me to make a stupid mistake.

"Shut-up, Bo. I have no idea how to run this thing, you do. You obliviously are a better canadate for it," he frowned.

"Cammie, are you sure?" Tom asked. I nodded, "Then you will need to sign this," he said handing me a paper.

I signed it, giving Bodie a smile and he smiled back. I leaned back into my seat, resting my head on Zach's sholder.

"Alrighty, it's no secret, Butch Morgan was a millionaire," Tom added. "So to his grandchildren he leaves Bell and Blair with 5 million each. Along with 2 ponies. Bodie, with 10 million, along with the key to the Town you are currently living in. To Cammie, he leaves 10 million along with the tennis courts," Tom said.

"The rest, was put into a savings account for each of you, all four have 9 million in it. When you reach the age of 18 the money is yours to do with as you please." Tom looked at all of us.

"I'm sorry for your loss and I hope the rest of your lives are full of happiness," he smiled sadly at us. Before leaving the room.

* * *

Mom and Joe walked in a few hours later. They hugged and cried with every one. Joe hugged me just after he shook hands with Dan.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," he whispered.

"Thanks Joe," I said smiling sadly at him. His eyes were filled with sorrow and hurt.

"Rachael, is that an engagement ring?" Amanda questioned at dinner.

"Err..yes," mom said nervously.

"Finally!" grandma laughed.

"Jesus Joe, talk you long enough?" Dan laughed.

Just then the phone rang, Grandma ran and got it. She came back with tears in her eyes and sighed.

"That was the police, the said that they send to investigation to the FBI and possibly the CIA. They also said that we may never find out what happened." she began to cry.

I tensed with guilt and Zach pulled me into a hug. To everyone else in the room it looked like he was comforting me to do the loss of my grandfather, not comforting me because of the stomach curdling guilt.

"Grandma?" I asked timidly.

"Yes honey?" she said sweetly.

"Can I talk to you? In the other room?" I asked looking down at my plate.

"Of course, honey." she got up and led me to the kitchen.

Zach stopped me, "If your going to do what I think your going to do, please stop, think about this," he said, pleading with me.

"I have to do this," I lightly kissed his check. I understood the risks, but she deserves to know.

* * *

**First off let me start by saying I am so sorry for not updating in a really long time! I have been super busy and couldn't find the time to update! But, I am on summer break and the updates are going to become ALOT MORE frequent! I'm really sad to say that is story is ALMOST over! Maybe 3 more chapters, I have been thinking about doing a sequel. Let me know if you would be interested in that? **

**I also uploaded a few one-shots, one that I have been thinking about before I even got on fanfiction, My Job. And one that came to me as an idea at my graduation party, Outside, By The Swingset. I would love it if you checked those out, My Job only as 3 review while Outside, By The Swingset has 4. **

**I am super excited that I met my goal on reviews and beyond that! 101 reviews, that's incredible to me and I want to thank every signal reviewer! You guys are the reason why I update! I love you all! **

**This chapter was a major chapter! So much stuff happened! What do you guys think Cammie is going to tell her grandma? **

**Review? Im thinking my new goal is 150? PLEASE HELP ME REACH THAT! **

**Tell me if you would like a sequel! **

**3**


	17. Chapter 17

We walked into the kitchen and I sat down at a bar stool.

"What I'm going to tell you is a secret and you can't-not by any circumstance- tell anyone," I said. Grandma nodded.

I studied my hand that was folded and resting on the countertop. I heard the sliding doors that led into the kitchen open and turned around. My mom stood there, to her left Zach. Behind her was Joe.

Mom nodded and they walked further into the room. Zach stood to my right while Joe and Mom stood on the other side of the counter.

"So I'm just going to come out and say this: I go to this school- it's a school where they train girls how to be spies. Grandma, I'm a spy, Joe's a spy, Mom's a spy, Dad was a spy, and Zach is a spy." I looked at her. At first she looked hurt, then dumbfounded.

"That's impossible; my son- your father- was not a spy. Rachel, you're a teacher! Joe, I've know you for 20 years!" she cried hysterically.

She looked at me, "You can't be a spy-because you're my baby girl. And you wouldn't lie to me." She started to cry. I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry," I said. "But I couldn't tell you."

When she pulled away I saw nothing but disbelief in her eyes.

"But you're joking right?" she asked looking at Mom.

"I am a teacher- headmistress at Cammie's school," Mom said.

Joe pulled something from his back pocket, his wallet. "Here." He showed her his badge.

Grandma studied the badge for 2 minutes and 4 seconds- 2 minutes and 4 seconds of complete silence.

Slowly, she nodded. "Okay, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Mathew's spy career depended on one thing; he wanted to take down a terrorist organization. He was killed by them, but before he died he gave Cam some information. He also left a journal. For the past 2 years the organization has been going after Cammie and trying to find this journal. We believe that they came here to find either Cammie or the journal. When they found Butch, they killed him," Joe explained.

"That's why the FBI is taking over the case?" Grandma asked looking at the counter.

"Yes," Zach croaked.

"What's the name of the organization?" she asked.

"The Circle of Cavan," Mom answered quietly.

"Have they ever gotten Cammie?" Grandma asked.

"Yes, they have," I answered. A tear spattered on the counter.

Grandma got up and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so proud of you." This caused me to cry even harder.

After me, she hugged Joe. "I hate hugs," he whined.

"Shut up, Joseph. This is emotional," Grandma retorted.

Then she hugged Mom. "No matter what, you'll always be a daughter of mine. No matter how many years Matt's been gone."

Then she did something a little unexpected, she hugged Zach. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?" he asked. I could tell he was holding back tears.

"I know you had to have something to do with making sure she is okay," she whispered, motioning to me.

"Oh, just a little," he said nonchalantly and winked at me.

* * *

After dinner was finished, Grandma called a family meeting.

We all gathered into the dining room again, sitting in the same places where we ate.

"I've got some news. First of all, your Butch put in his will that he wished to be cremated and no services be held," she said, willing herself not to cry.

"Also, I have come to realization that I won't be able to live in this town any longer." She paused. "So, I will be selling the house, and moving."

This caused a frenzy conversation.

"But mom, where are you going to move to?" Dan asked.

"I'm going to move to Roseville, Virginia- I want to start fresh," she announced.

"Well, Grandma, I would like to buy the house," Bodie said suddenly.

We all looked at him.

"What? I found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with and I love this house," he said taking hold of Elle's hand.

"Did I miss something?" I asked.

Bodie shook his head still looking at Elle. "Not if you don't pay attention, little cousin."

He slowly stood up, moving the chair he was just sitting in out of the way. He got down on a knee. "Elle, I have known you since we were kids- I've never loved another person and don't want to love another person for the rest of my life the way I love you." By this time Elle's hand was covering her mouth and tears were in her eyes.

"So. Do you want to marry me?"

She nodded and finally choked out a 'Yes.'

Everyone clapped while Blair and Bell covered their eyes as they kissed.

It hit me just then; we are going to be okay. No matter how much it hurt, no matter how much it felt as if the world could stop turning, we would be okay.

The world was going to continue to turn. And we would be okay.

* * *

** .bfcl: Thank you so much for the review! **

**zachandhale: first of all, love your username! Thank you so much! Yes, yes she is... In love with Pretty Little Liars! I cant believe that they didn't renew a new season of the Lying Game! Grrrr... Any way, thanks again! **

**To Explodingdonkeycurse that was logged in as me: LOL, so soory I didn't log out on your laptop! Thanks for your support! **

**kaitlin1198: I'm thinking about it... :)**

**Gallagher24: Did you like her reaction? I though it was form fitting! Thanks for the review! **

**booklover4life: Its all for the sequel...if there is one! **

**rangobean: Thanks sooo much! **

**Thanks so much guys! Lubb you! Also, big milestone! I got my first NEGITIVE review! And they didn't even have the balls to log in! LOL, whatever. **

**Soo..about the squeal! A lot of you said that you wanted one, so I might give you one. MIGHT! Not really sure though. More information posted in the final chapter. Which I'm so sad to say will be the last one... **

**Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think! **


	18. This is the end

The next two days were the hardest days I have had in a while. Zach was by my side, the whole time. Through cleaning out my grandpas office, through spreading his ashes, through the night when sleep wouldn't come, through the day when I wouldn't get out of bed. Those 2 days were hell, absolute hell.

Bodie and Elle were planning there wedding, Bell and Blair were busying themselves with grandma, trying to spend as much time with her before she left with us, Joe and mom kept to themselves, talking quitaly in the back of the room, steeling kisses here and there, and Dan and Amanda worked. Dan was trying to keep the businesses afloat while Amanda worked on the contract with the lawyer that stated Bodie and Elle were buying this house. Everyone was trying to move on with there lifes, and they were succeeding. Except the one person that was trained to forget about those she had lost, trained to never look back, to keep moving forward no matter what. Me. I felt like shit, absolute shit. I didn't know what I was going to do.

Everything was changing in my life. My grandpa was gone. My schooling was basically over. I would be thrown into a life that I had know about all of my life and trained for every day of my life, and I wasn't sure if I was ready.

What would happen after the, 'Congratualations Gallagher Academy for exseptional young women graduating class of 2014,' was called? Where would I go? I had lived in my school for 6 years. I didn't have a house were my parents lived and where I would stay until I got on my feet. The Gallahger Academy was my life.

Say I found a place to live, but who with? Bex might go with the M16, Macey probably would live somewhere just as faboulous as her, and Liz was moving back to Alambama until she got word from either the CIA or M16. I highly doubt Zach would want to live to together, he isn't really the commitment, 'move in type," type.

"Cam?" Zach called.

"Hmm?" I asked from the couch, where I planted myself a couple of hours ago.

"Do you want lunch?" he asked.

"No," I sighed.

"Come here, babe," he said from door way of the living room.

I slowly removed my ass from the couch. "What?" I wined.

"I just wanted a hug," he smirked and pulled me to him. He rapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my neck. I rapped my arms around his neck. I breathed in his scent, shutting my eyes and resting my head on his chest. His heart beat was strong, almost reminding me that I wasn't alone.

"God, I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I said back.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes. The green eyes that always made me feel somesort of emotion. They were beautiful, he was beautiful. I noticed his eyes were now trained on my lips. He looked from my eyes to lips. He smirked and bit his lip. I knew that smirk, that glint in his eyes, the lip biting. He did it when he wanted to kiss me but didn't know if he should. I leaned closer, he did to and pulled me closer, if that was even possible. His lips crashed into mine, kissing me lightly. This went on for about 10 minutes, except it more heated. More passionate, his hands left me waist, wondering over me. Finally finding comfort on the small of my back just under my shirt. They never wondered higher while they were under my shirt, and never wondered lower than my waist. My hands stayed in the neck region. Either in his hair, or dancing my fingers in the baby hairs on the back of his neck.

"I really love you," he mumbled into my lips.

I smiled, "I know." We continued kissing.

I don't know how long it was, 5 minutes, an hour, maybe a few? But I heard someone clear throat behind us.

I tried to turn around, but Zach was not having that. He rested his forehead on him, "Whats up Joe?" he said. As if it was the most casual thing in the world. What?! JOE?!

"Your mother wants to see both of you," he said. Retreating back to where he had come from. "And for god sake! Get a room!" he called.

"Oh my god," I said. Zach laughed.

"Come on," he said, pulling me. We walked hand in hand to the dining room.

"Hi," I said. Testing the waters to see if we were in trouble.

Mom looked up from her computer and smiled, "Hey kiddo."

Good, we weren't in trouble. "Whats up?"

"Why don't you take a seat?" Joe said. Mom and him exchanged a look.

"What? What was that look?" Zach asked, while sitting down. As soon as we did, I gripped his hand as if my life depended on him. Honestly, it wouldn't be the first time.

"We just have some news," mom said, "good news," she reassured us.

"And that news is?" I asked. Still clutching to Zach. It kind of became a habit.

"We have decided to end our teaching at Gallagher," mom said, "And retire, from the CIA."

I was shocked, but I could see why. When dad died my mom only took the job so she wouldn't be alone and still be there for me, now she wasn't alone, she had Joe. And I wouldn't be there, I was graduating.

"Congratulations, that's great," Zach was the first one to speak.

"Cam?" Joe asked after smiling greatfully a Zach.

"Yeah, that's really great. Im really happy for you guys," I said.

Mom looked at me, "Cammie? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, mom! Its really really awesome, but where are you guys going to live?"

"Well, Im am going to sell the cabin, and we are looking at houses in Roseville," Joe said.

"Wow," I said. I got up and hugged mom. "I love you."

"Love you too, kiddo."

I hugged Joe, "Love you, Joe." I thought about calling him dad. But it didn't feel right.

"Love you too,kid."

I looked up to see my mom and Zach ending there hug.

I went back to my seat, and so did Zach.

"Whats going on with you two?" Mom asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm mean, what is going between you? With school ending and all of that stuff..." she trailed off.

"Well, we haven't really talked about it," Zach said. He found it, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Cammie? Zach? Uncle Joe? Aunt Rachael?" we heard being called throughout the house. Blair and Bell peaked there heads in.

"Whats up guys?" I asked. They ran in, and flopped down on Zach and I's laps.

"We are hungry," Blair said from Zachs lap.

* * *

**Zachs POV**

_"We are hungry," Blair said from my lap. _

Cammie smiled at me, then started tickling Bell, who had perched herself on Cams lap. Bell exploded in a fit of giggles.

"Well, lets go get you some lunch," Cam said. She pecked her cheek with a kiss and took Blairs hand. I smiled at all three of them. Cammie was so good with the girls, and kids in general. I wonder what she would be like with our kids, what I would be like? Yes, I really did just think that.

I love that girl, she was my everything. We haven't talked about it, but I had thought about what would happen after graduation. Her and I would travel, go to Paris, maybe Rome. Then in the fall we would come back and live together, in a few years I will ask her to marry me. I have it all planned out, for graduation I will get her a plane ticket to Paris. We would live in a condo in D.C, when we weren't on missions we would visit her parents. Then after a few years of being married and in the service, we would both take desk jobs or retire all together, to be with our kids. Very rarely taking mission's. I spies field career isn't that long anyway.

"What do think Zach?" Joe asked once Cam was gone.

"About what?" I asked.

"What will happen after graduation," Joe said.

I smiled, looking down at my lap, biting my lip. Wondering if I was really going to say what I wanted to say. What the hell, right? "Im gonna marry that girl," I said nodding to my self, almost insuring my plans.

Racheal smiled, Joe laughed, "And what do you mean by that?" Racheal asked.

"After graduation, maybe a couple of years in the future. Im going to marry her, Im going to marry Cammie Morgan," I laughed. I probably sounded crazy. But who the hell cares. I want crazy, I want that crazy, adorable, funny, sarcastic, brilliant, beautiful, amazing, girl named Cammie.

"You really love her don't you?"

I nodded, "I have never in my life, felt what its like to be loved or to feel loved. So- if what I feel when I even think about her isn't love, then I don't want anything different. Because that is the most amazing feeling in the world," I said.

When I looked up I saw that Rachael had tears in her eyes, Joe was smiling.

"And that day- the Grinch's heart grew three sizes," Joe quoted from the movie, how the Grinch stole Christmas.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I laughed.

"Zach, the day you got to the Gallagher Academy I asked you a question, do you remember that?" Joe asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I do, you asked me what I thought of Cammie Morgan."

"Do you remember what you said?" he asked.

I laughed, "I'd rather not remember, and Im hoping you don't either."

"Oh but I do, your reply was: Ehh, I would tap that," he said, laughing.

"Yeah, not my best days," I said rubbing my temple.

"And would you still 'tap that'?" Rachael laughed.

I rested my hand on my chin leaning on the table, "I'm going to be completely honest. I would tap that any day that ends in 'y', but I don't know she- she is so much more than that," I struggled for words.

Joe and Rachael got up to leave, Joe clasped my shoulder. "Congratulations, Zach. Your a man," and with that, they left.

I found Cammie, in the kitchen with her cousins eating a half of a sandwich.

She looked up and smiled when I walked in, "Hey babe, do you want a sandwich?"

"No, I'm good. Do you want to take a walk?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded, we walked out side, Cammie was finishing buttoning up her peplum style coat.

She grabbed my hand as we walked," I think we are going to leave the 27th, then go back to Gallagher. My grandma found a house in Roseville, she just bought it today. And we are also house hunting with my parents over break to," she smiled.

"I love saying that," she said.

"What?" I said bringing her closer as we slowly walked.

"well, two things. I love saying 'us' and know that I'm talking about you and me," I smiled. "And saying parents," she smiled.

I kissed the top of her head," I want to talk to you about us."

She looked up at me panic flowing in her eyes. "Oh my god," she mumbled.

"Hey, hey, honey, calm down. I want for you to know that I want to be apart and in your live for the rest of mine," I said.

A smiled exploded on her face, she leaned up and kissed me.

"Good, I love you," she said.

We continued to walk.

"So, after graduation, we hang out over the summer and stuff. I was thinking that in the fall, we are all spies and being badasses and crap like that. I was wondering, do you want to live together?" I asked.

"really?" she asked. I nodded, "Yeah, I would really like that."

When I was younger, I was told that I wouldn't be loved, that I could never love anyone. That love was a luxury that spies and assassins could not afford. I looked down at Cam, who was smiling. And I realized that I was the luckiest bastard in the world. I would have this girl in my life for as long as I could possibly allow. When ever I was on a mission in the future, almost ready to give up and let the ememy kill me, I would think of Cammie. She would be the reason I would come home every time. She is my reason for living. The people that told be that love was useless and that I couldn't ever be in love, they were the dumpest son of a bitchs that I have ever met. Because love was the only reason that I would come home.

Love for that girl. Love for our kids. Love for our family. Love, is my reason for living.

* * *

**Cammie POV **

I was going to be okay, a few nights ago, when bodie propsed to elle, I was sure that everyone else would be okay. I wasnt sure what would become of me.

Now, I know. I was going to be more than okay. I would have Zach, I would have my parents. But, mostly I would have Zach. I don't think I have ever been so amazed. I ddint know it was possiable to love a person as much as I love Zach. But I do.

My parents were going to be okay.

My aunt and uncle would be okay.

Bodie and Elle would be okay.

My grandmother okay.

But mostly Zach and I would be okay.

"You still want to go to Paris, Travel buddy?" I asked. Refurring to earlier in the break.

"I would love too, travel buddy," he smiled down at me.

"I love you, so much,"I said looking into his eyes.

"I love you too, Gallagher Girl," he kissed me.

* * *

**And that's all folks. Winter break, my first fanfiction, my first imaginary world that was put into action, is over. I would like that thank all for my supporters, expeshally: ExplodingDonkeyCurse, Uknowweloveyou, kaitlin1198, zachandhale,Gallagher Girl1811, and of course my AMAZING beta wittykittylizzie. **

**A lot of you guys want a squeal, and I'm really sorry guys. I hope you don't mind, but your stuck with me! I'm going to be doing a squeal! Are you excited?**

**I am really excited for it! **

**You can all expect that up either the 16th of July or the 23! Some where in that time frame, because I am going on a super long vacation! And then 3 days after I get back from that one I am leaving again for a girls weekend! So sorry, it wont be up as soon as I know a lot of you would like but honestly I still have to find out what is going to happen. I'm kind of a weird writer, I wrote 3 chapters that I love and want in the squeal but I have to find out how to connect them. I have a general idea of the story line, but I want to embellish it a bit. That takes some time. **

**Also, Ally announced that she has a new series coming out in the spring of 2015 called Embassy Row. **

**If you want to read more from me inbetween this and the seaqual that I highly recommend you go read my other story, Pretty Girls Have it Bad Too, if you haven't already. I few people told me they like it ;) It has 8 chapters and more reviews than this story. So Im pretty proud of that. **

**I want all of you to know that I uploaded the first chapter of Winter break because I wanted to get out of the world that I was in. I had lost someone extremely close to me and I was in a really dark place, and I though fanfiction would help. And, it did. You guys helped me so much, even though you probably didn't even realize it. Thank you for that. **

**So, for the last time on this story: I do not own Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter does. It would mean the to the moon and back to me if you reviewed and I love you all. **

**Have a great time doing whatever your doing and I will talk to you in a few weeks. **

**LoveBooks14**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey, Gallagher Girls!

I just wanted to let all of you know that the squeal to Winter Break is up! I just posted it today and its called, After.

I would love it if you read it, and let me now what you think!

Also, my other story, Pretty Girls Have it Bad Too, just hit 200 reviews. So let me say it here first, on my very first story, thank you.

Thank you all for your continues support throughout the months. Fanfiction really helped me escape a time when my life was honestly a living hell. You all welcomed me with open arms and told me how great I was. Thank you, for that.

I would like to thank personally my best friend Madelyn, who has been through it all with me. She was never left, thanks dog. She also incouraged me to post the first chapter to Winter Break on fanfiction.

I would also like to thank my other best friend, on fanfction and in the real world, Explodingdonkeycurse. She helped through the tough times as well, but also helped with fanfiction things. Like writersblock and plot development.

Thank you too my amazing beta: wittykittylizzie. She is honestly the best beta in the world, she has helpled me so much in this story and really really is helping me with the squeal. I can tell her something and it make so sence and all but she can totally understand what I mean and add things to it to make it completely amazing.

And finally thank you too the readers, you all, how supported me and kept me sane at times.

I love you all and hope you continue to follow me through the journey that is, After.

After, the squeal, is up right now.

This story is dedicated to Madelyn and explodingdonkeycurse.

-Lovebooks14


End file.
